Not Who I Thought You Were
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: AU Sam and Dean are in highschool and unrelated. Sam has an online friend named Dean, but could it be the same Dean who just moved to his school? And if so will he feel the same way when he meets his mystery man in real life?
1. Chapter 1

Dean turned on his computer and the second he signed into his im a message popped up.

**Sam – **_Hey, how's unpacking?_

**Dean – **_Terrible. My room is basically full of boxes._

**Sam – **_Maybe that's because you're on the computer instead of unpacking._

**Dean – **_Do you want me to leave?_

**Sam – **_No._

**Dean – **_Good because I need a break from unpacking,. I hate this stupid move._

**Sam – **_It can't be that bad._

**Dean – **_I hate my new house, I hate my new room, I hate this town and I have to go to my stupid new school tomorrow where I won't know anyone._

**Sam – **_You still have me._

**Dean – **_Well no offence, but for all I know you're some pedo. I mean all I really know about who you are is that you're seventeen and a guy named Sam. And for all I know that's a lie._

**Sam – **_True just like I don't know if you're an old lady._

**Dean – **_Sad thing is you're the one who knows the most about me._

"Dean are you unpacking?" John Winchester yelled from the hallway.

"Uh . . . yeah," Dean called back as he typed something quickly before turning his laptop off.

**Dean – **_I've got to go, my dad thinks I'm unpacking._

Sam went to type a good-bye, but before he could Dean was offline.

He closed his own laptop and sighed. Jess was probably right, he should stop pining over some guy that he's never met. That he never will meet because he doesn't know where he lives. Plus even if he did see him on some one in a million chance he would never know. After all he doesn't have the slightest idea what he looks like.

He pulled out his phone to text Jess.

**From Sam:**

_Want to go somewhere?_

**From Jess:**

_Sure, where do you want to go?_

**From Sam:**

_Anywhere to get my mind off of things. I can pick you up in ten, will you be ready?_

**From Jess:**

_Sure._

Sam grabbed his coat and his keys, then went downstairs.

"I'm going out, okay?" He asked.

"Sure, just don't be back too late," Bobby told him.

"I won't," Sam agreed, before walking outside.

When he arrived at Jess's house she was already waiting for him outside.

"So by getting your mind off of things do you mean getting your mind off of a certain guy that you've been messaging online?" She asked.

"That's not helping to distract me," Sam replied.

"I take that as a yes," Jess said with a grin as Sam began to drive. "You know you don't even know his name so why are you so obsessed?"

"I do know his name," Sam replied. "Or at least his first one. And I know that I'll never meet him anyways, so I'm just trying to stop thinking about it."

They decided to go see a movie and Sam purposely chose an action one so it wouldn't remind him of Dean like a romantic comedy or horror movie would. Dean had spent an hour and a half once talking about all of the plot holes and cliches in horror movies.

"I've got to be home soon," Jess said as they were exiting the theatre.

"I'll drive you back," Sam said. "I should probably be getting back soon too."

As she was getting out of the car Jess said, "Promise me that you won't go talk to him tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Sam agreed.

"See you tomorrow Sam," She said.

"You too," He replied before driving off.

When he got home he kept his promise and just went to bed.

The next morning was fairly uneventful until his second class, gym.

They were playing dodge-ball because the regular teacher was sick so they had to get a last minute replacement who knew virtually nothing about sports.

Sam and Jess were on the same team, so they stood near the back not really participating. Or at least Jess wasn't, if a ball came their way Sam would catch it and pound it at one of the other team's players.

"So there was a new guy in my first class," Jess said.

"Uh-huh," Sam said while barely paying attention.

He caught yet another ball as Jess said, "He's pretty hot, his name's Dean Winchester."

Sam turned to her, stopping mid-throw, "What's his name?"

"Dean Winchester, why? Do you know him?" She asked.

Before Sam could answer he got hit in the head.

He dropped the ball he was holding before and said, "I'll tell you later." Then made his way to the sidelines.

When he sat down on the bench he began to wonder. It did seem like a pretty big coincidence that the same day the guy he talks to online named Dean started a new school there was a new student named Dean here.

Although having it be some other Dean was way less of a coincidence than this being his Dean's new school.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a whistle.

"Everybody's back in," The substitute declared.

When he made his way back onto the court Jess asked, "So do you know him?"

"No," Sam replied.

"Then why'd you seem so shocked when I told you his name?" She asked.

"I thought I did, but then I realized that his name was Dane Winston," Sam lied pathetically.

"Right," She said unconvinced.

Sam ran a few feet away to grab a dodge-ball and instantly became ten times more invested in the game. He didn't really feel like getting into this discussion right now.

When class was over Sam quickly got changed, then walked with Jess to the hallway where both of their lockers were.

"There he is, in the leather jacket," Jess whispered.

Sam looked up to see a boy standing on the other end of the hallway who was damn hot. He had brown hair with green eyes. One thing for sure though, he was as straight as they come.

Sam stopped at his locker and Jess walked a few further before stopping at her own. As Dean walked past her he winked.

Sam was sure that he was definitely not the Dean he knew, well kind of knew. Okay, he probably wasn't.

Sam and Jess sat in the cafeteria with their other friends, Anna and Chuck. Sam vaguely noticed that Dean didn't make an appearance throughout the whole time. Or at least that's what he told himself, really he thought about it the entire hour. He wondered why he was thinking about this so much. He had been too distracted to notice that Castiel wasn't there all lunch either.

He went to math class after and tried to stop thinking about this Dean. It couldn't be the one he knew, so he should just stop even considering it.

He finally managed to convince himself just as Dean walked into the room.

"Late on your first day Mr. Winchester," The teacher said. "Not a good sign."

Dean shrugged, then gave her a dazzling smile and said, "I got lost."

It was a complete lie, but it seemed to work as she responded, "Okay, just don't let it happen again. Why don't you take that empty seat next to Mr. Singer?" As she finished the sentence she gestured towards Sam who made a small wave.

As Dean sat down something caught Sam's eye.

He remembered a conversation he'd had with Dean.

**Sam – **_What's the thing you would least want to lose?_

**Dean – **_My necklace. I know it sounds stupid, but it's a pendant that my mom gave me before she died._

Sam forced himself to look away from the pendant that hung around this boy's neck and look back towards the front. He didn't need to be caught staring.

The rest of the day went pretty normally and when Sam went home he quickly did his homework, then went on his computer to find that Dean was online.

**Sam – **_How was your first day of school?_

**Dean – **_Alright, I guess. I mean it could have been worse._

**Sam – **_I'm guessing you haven't gotten much further in unpacking._

**Dean – **_A bit, but not much._

**Sam – **_This is kind of random, but what colour of eyes do you have?_

**Dean – **_Green, why?_

Sam felt his heartbeat quicken.

**Sam – **_Just wondering. And your hair?_

**Dean – **_Brown. That's all you're getting though._

**Sam – **_Alright._

**Dean – **_So why are you asking?_

**Sam – **_I don't know I just wondered what you looked like._

**Dean – **_Well what about you?_

**Sam – **_Brown hair, brown eyes._

**Dean – **_Wow, you look like half of the idiots who go to my new school . . . You know I kind of wish that you could go to my school, but then I realize that if you did you wouldn't like me anyways._

**Sam – **_Why not? I bet I would._

**Dean – **_No you wouldn't, I'm kind of a dick._

**Sam – **_I doubt that._

They talked for a while longer before Sam logged off to go eat dinner.

"So how was your day?" Asked Ellen.

"Fine," Sam said, not wanting to have a real conversation right now. He was too busy wondering if it could really be the same guy. There were a lot of coincidences, but at the same time it seemed so impossible.

The next morning Sam was silent the entire time after picking up Jessica to take her to school.

As soon as he parked the car he stared across the lot. Jess followed his glance towards Dean Winchester standing by his '67 Impala.

She looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, but Sam just got out of the car and wandered away towards the front entrance of the school.

Jessica didn't see him again until she walked out of the change room at the start of gym class.

"Since you got off easy with dodge-ball yesterday we're going to do something a little bit more difficult now that I'm back," The teacher said causing many groans from the students, which didn't make his grin falter one bit. "Everyone partner up and we're going to test your endurance. One partner goes today and one goes tomorrow. There will be ten stations and you'll have a time limit where you see how many of each thing you can do. The stations are sit-ups, chin-ups, laps, push-ups, bicep curls, bench steps, tricep dips, burpees, jumping rope, and wall jumps. Now find a partner and choose who's going through the course today, then find an empty station"

Since there were twenty students in their class it worked out perfectly for one pair per station.

Jess walked over to Sam and asked, "Partners?"

Sam nodded his head, but didn't respond.

"I'll go today if you want," She offered.

"Sure," He said.

"What's that? Did you actually talk to me?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sam responded, not seeming to understand why she'd asked.

When they reached their first station it was laps so she didn't get a chance to talk to him as he counted how many times she ran around the gym.

There was a two minute break to go to their next station so as they were walking to where the jump rope was sitting Jess asked, "What's wrong with you today, Sam?"

"Nothing," Sam said. "Why?"

"Because you've spoken literally four words to me so far today including the ones you just used to answer," She responded.  
>"I'm just a little distracted," He admitted.<p>

"About?" She prodded.

"Nothing," He said which caused him to receive a yeah-right look. "It's not that important. I'll tell you about it tomorrow when I know whether it's true or not."

Jess dropped it and began to skip when the buzzer went off that meant to start again.

She noticed that Sam was still very detached during lunch as his eyes scanned the cafeteria, seeming to be looking for someone who wasn't there.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"No one," Sam instantly lied.

When Sam entered math class he saw that Dean was already sitting in the same desk as he had yesterday.

Sam sat down next to him and asked, "Hey, you're new here. It's Dean right?"

"No shit I'm new here," Dean said coldly. "And you can take your welcoming committee act and shove it up your ass."

"Sorry for trying to be nice," Sam muttered under his breath.

"You should be," Dean said before getting up to sit in a different desk before they were all taken up.

Sam struggled to pay attention to the teacher the entire class as the gears in his head turned. He kept trying to figure out if this was the same Dean as online.

By the end of class the coincidences had him convinced. After all both Deans were his age, had started a new school yesterday, wore a pendant necklace, and had brown hair with green eyes. Plus online Dean _had_ said that if Sam met him that he wouldn't like him and that he's a dick.

At the end of the day Jess could tell that he was pissed off by something. He had slammed his locker and car door and now he was speeding off to Jess's house when usually he was a careful driver.

"Are you alright?" She finally asked.

"Perfect," Sam said sarcastically.

"What happened?" She asked. "You've been acting weird all day."

Sam turned into her driveway as he said, "I swear I'll tell you everything tomorrow, but right now I just want to go home."

Jess agreed and Sam drove home.

He did his homework as soon as he got home, he was barely able to keep his mind focused because he was still fuming.

When it was finally done he turned his computer on and a new message instantly popped up.

**Dean – **_How was your day so far?_

**Sam – **_Pretty shitty, do you want to know why?_

**Dean – **_Why?_

**Sam – **_Well there's this new guy who came to my school yesterday and he's in my grade. And his name __is Dean, kind of like you. I noticed that he was wearing a pendant, but I still thought it was some huge coincidence. But then I asked your hair and eye colour and it matched. So I decided I'd try and talk to the guy and see if I'd find out anything that would prove if it was really you or not. I sit next to him in math and all I tried to do was start a conversation with him and he was a total jack-ass._

**Dean – **_This happened in math class?_

**Sam – **_Yup._

**Dean – **_Do we go to the same school now?_

**Sam – **_I guess that depends, are you Dean Winchester?_

**Dean – **_Yeah._

Dean went to type an apology, but Sam went offline before he could.

He re-read the conversation over and over and he still couldn't believe it. Especially since he actually got to meet this amazing guy and he screwed it up before he even knew who he was.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: If you enjoyed this so far (or if you didn't) please read and review! Thanks for reading everyone :D**


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner Sam was completely zoned out and wound up playing with his food instead of eating it.

"Sam!" Bobby called, interrupting the boy from his thoughts.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Your sister has been trying to ask you a question for the last ten minutes," Ellen said seeming concerned.

"Sorry, what Jo?" Sam asked.

"I asked if you can drive me to my new friend's house after supper," Jo said.

"Why can't Mom or Dad?" Sam asked.

"We're going out," Said Ellen. "We already told you that."

"Then I guess I'll drive you," Sam agreed.

"Sam are you alright?" Ellen asked. "You've been really out of it today and yesterday. Is there something going on at school?"

"I'm fine," Sam said, then scooped a pile of food in his mouth so that he would have an excuse not to talk.

"What if I don't want to hang out with your new friend?" Dean asked his little brother.

"You have to at least come meet her," Adam begged.

"Fine, I'll wait outside with you if you agree to leave me alone while she's here," Dean agreed. "I have to unpack."

"You're fucking kidding me," Sam said as he turned into the driveway of Jo's friend's house.

"What?" Jo asked.

Sam didn't respond since Dean had come to stand outside of Sam's window that had already been rolled down.

"So _you're_ Adam's friends big brother," Dean said grinning.

Sam just gave him a bitch-face.

Jo got out of the car and walked over to Adam and they both seemed to whisper about their brothers.

"Look Sammy-," Dean said before he was cut off.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam said angrily.

"Okay, Sam," Dean said. "Look I'm sorry, if I'd known that it was you I would never have said it."

"Oh, so if it was just some random other person who tried to talk to you it's okay to be a total douche-bag?" Sam asked critically.

"No, that's not what I meant," Dean said sighing. "It's just that I was having a bad day already and everyone kept bothering me trying to get information to pass out and I just finally snapped. And it turns out that the one person I wound up freaking out at was you."

"Bullshit," Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked in shock.

"I said bullshit," Sam replied as if English was Dean's second language. "You said yourself that if I met you I wouldn't like you, that you're a dick. I guess you were right."

"Sorry, I-" Dean began, but was interrupted once again.

"You can take your apology and shove it up your ass," Sam said before pulling out of the driveway.

Dean watched the car leave and felt like a complete jack-ass.

"Hey Dean," Adam called eager to introduce his big brother to Jo.

"Not now," Dean said storming into the house and trying to figure out how to fix what he'd done.

Sam went home and laid down on his bed wondering if he'd been too hard on Dean. After all Dean had told him that he felt like he needed to hide who he was behind an act. Although that was a long time ago and either way if Dean wanted to act like this then he didn't want anything to do with him.

He laid around deep in thought for a couple of hours before he got a text from Ellen telling him to go pick Jo up.

He texted Jo telling her to be ready when he showed up, then left for the house hoping Dean wouldn't try to bother him.

When he pulled into the driveway Dean was sitting on his front steps, he seemed to be forced to be there by his brother.

He didn't make any effort to get up or talk to Sam. He just sat there looking like he'd just watched his cat get hit by a train. Sam was debating talking to him, but decided against it when Jo got in the car.

"You know he's not that bad," Jo said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The guy you're ogling at," She said.

Sam ripped his eyes off of Dean and said, "I wasn't ogling at him."

"Sure you weren't," Jo said sounding unconvinced. "Then why are you staring at him instead of leaving?"

Sam muttered something incoherent, then pulled out of the driveway.

"But seriously he's not," Jo said. "I don't know what you said to him before, but whatever it was really bothered him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You could tell he was upset," Jo said.

"He should be," Sam said.

"He's not that bad," Jo said again.

"You don't know anything about it," Sam said.

"You met him yesterday," Jo said. "Whatever he did can't be that bad."

"Just don't," Sam said.

They were silent for the rest of the drive home.

"I believe you owe me a story," Jess said when Sam picked her up the next morning.

"It's too long of a story for a five minute drive," Sam said. "I'll tell you in gym."

"You'd better," Jess said.

When they parked Sam noticed that Dean was standing next to his car, like the morning before. Sam's eyes met his and Dean quickly walked away.

"What are you looking at?" Jess asked as she got out of the car.

"Nothing," Sam said, turning to face her.

"You mean you weren't staring at the hot guy that's new here?" Jess asked.

"Nope," Sam said as they started to walk to the front entrance.

After his first class Sam waited in the hallway where his locker and Jess's were for her.

Jess turned the corner, walking with Dean of course. Dean seemed to be putting on his full charm and Jess was smiling and laughing as they approached her locker.

"So you're willing to talk to her like an actual human being?" Sam asked glaring at Dean.

"Sam-" Dean tried.

"Or is this part of your tough guy act? You have to hit on every girl you see?" Sam asked.

Dean frowned for a few seconds, then walked away.

"You definitely were lying when you said that you didn't know him," Jess commented. "I mean you two had the whole longing stare in the parking lot and then there's that."

"That's part of the story," Sam said.

"Then spill," Jess said as she opened her locker.

"You know how I said that the guy I talk to online told me his first name?" Sam asked and Jess nodded her head. "Well it's Dean. And the day that you told me about the new guy was the day I already knew the guy was starting a new school, plus I already knew he was our age. That's why I acted weird when you told me his name was Dean." The two began to head towards the gym.

"Oh my god, is that him?" Jess asked excitedly, seeming to have forgotten the fact that Sam was mad at real life Dean.

"At that point I still doubted it a lot," Sam said ignoring her question. "But then he was in my math class and when he sat next to me I noticed that he had a pendant."

"So?" Jess asked.

"So online Dean told me that he always wears a pendant that his mom gave him before she died," Sam said. "I still wasn't very convinced though, so that night I asked the online one what colour hair and eyes he has and it matched up."

The two walked into the gym and had to stop mid-story to go change. Although only Sam had to change, since it was his turn to do the stations.

When he came back out they weren't starting the stations yet so Jess asked, "Did you tell him?"

"I still wasn't sure, so I decided that I'd try to talk to him next math class and see if I could find out anything that would prove whether he was or wasn't the same guy. I didn't tell you what was going on yesterday because I still wasn't sure."

"But now you are?" Jess asked, still wanting to know if they were the same guy.

"Everyone find a station," The gym teacher said.

Sam and Jess got stuck with laps first again, so Jess counted Sam's laps while dying to know what happened yesterday.

During the two minute break Sam said, "So when he sat down next to me again all I did was try to talk to him and he was a total ass-hole."

"Do you remember the exact words?" Jess asked.

Sam had replayed it in his head the entire rest of the class the day before so he still remembered and replied, "Yeah, I said 'Hey, you're new here. It's Dean right?' then he said 'No shit I'm new here and you can take your welcoming committee act and shove it up your ass'."

"Charming," Jess said sarcastically.

The buzzer went off so Sam began to skip, while Jess counted his jumps.

Sam continued to tell the story as he jumped, "So I said 'Sorry for trying to be nice' and he said 'You should be' and moved spots. And I mean the online guy did say that he was a dick in real life and that I wouldn't like him if I met him. When I went on my computer later he instantly asked how my day was, so I told him."

Jess was too busy counting to respond, but the second the buzzer went off she asked, "Told him what?"

"I told him that my day was shitty because there was a new guy at my school the day before named Dean and I told him all the similarities and that the guy was a total dick. And the response he came back was asking 'This happened in math class?' So I said that it did and he asked if we went to the same school and I said that depends if he's Dean Winchester. He said that he was and I logged off."

The buzzer went again and Sam started doing bicep curls as he said, "And I wish that was how the story ended, but I had to drive Jo to her new friend's house. Her new friend turned out to be Dean's little brother."

Sam told her the rest of the story and was only madder at the end of class.

"So what are you going to do?" Jess asked.

"I guess I'll just ignore him," Sam said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Good luck with that," Jess said gesturing to where Dean was flirting with Ruby, the school's head cheerleader. "I thought you said he likes guys."

"That's what he said online," Sam replied. "But he's been flirting with girls since he showed up at the school. I think it's to try and hide who he is."

When Dean and Ruby went to leave the cafeteria together past them Sam asked, "Going to go make-out with your whore?"

"What did you just call me?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I didn't call you anything," Sam said. "He's the whore."

He shot Dean a glare, then walked to go sit down at his usual table. He noticed that Castiel was actually there today.

When Dean entered math class he sat down next to Sam and said, "You know I may have made a dick move, but you made a lot more than I did. Sure I said the one thing, but you've been a bitch to me since."

"Aww why don't you go find a cheerleader to cry on?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"You know I wasn't making out with her," Dean said. "I needed her to spread some information for me. So I could show you that I don't care about my reputation."

"Wow making friends with head cheerleader, shows that you don't care about your tough guy act," Sam said sarcastically, then walked over to a red-head a few rows over and asked, "Hey Anna can we switch spots?"

She agreed and Sam ignored Dean for the rest of the class.

Halfway through class Sam got a text.

**From Jess:**

_Have you heard yet?_

**From Sam:**

_Heard what?_

**From Jess:**

_There's a mass text going around and everyone's talking about it. Dean told Ruby at lunch that he's gay._

**From Sam:**

_Seriously?_

**From Jess:**

_Yup, so much for the tough guy act._

Sam put his phone in his pocket and turned to stare at Dean in shock. This was what he had needed Ruby to spread around?

Sam wasn't sure how he felt about Dean anymore. He didn't think that he was anywhere near as mad, but he thought that he was still mad at least a little.

Sam was still confused by it after school, he went on the computer, but Dean didn't come on all night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks everyone for reading so far!**

**Especially those who reviewed last chapter (it means a lot to know that you cared enough to write one): PrettyGirlyFan, gaaralover51141, EvilAngelTeamGabe, awsome, JJJFan, LeighAnnWallace, astafir, Niilo789, strandrijker, and SaKuRa-MIna**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam saw Dean in the hallway with a bunch of jackasses making fun of him and everywhere he went he heard people talking about it, Dean Winchester being gay.

At lunch Sam walked into the cafeteria and saw that Dean was sitting at a table by himself, he had the look like he watched his cat get hit by a train once again.

That is until he realized that Sam was looking at him, then he put on a smile.

Sam told Jess to go sit down and then went over to Dean's table and the first words that came out of his mouth were, "Are you an idiot?"

"Maybe," Dean said shrugging.

"You told the entire school just to prove a point?" Sam asked.

"Well I guess it's worth it now that you're talking to me," Dean said grinning. Maybe he should be mad at Sam, but he was just glad to have him there.

"You know this is probably the sweetest and stupidest thing someone's ever done for me," Sam said. "I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you."

"Either one's allowed, but I'd prefer the kiss," Dean said. "Besides people might shut up if they saw me kissing a hot guy."

"It's pretty even for which seems more appropriate, so I think I just won't do either," Sam said.

"Hey Dean," Came a voice from behind Sam.

"Adam now's not really the best time," Dean said as his little brother came to stand beside him.

"That's Jo's brother right? I bet he's the one you were talking to online. And that you like him. Is he the reason you came out to Dad and told everyone at school? Are you two dating now?" Adam asked with a smirk and false sense of confusion. He only had shut up when Dean had let his head fall and hit the table. "What's wrong Dean?" The last question came out smugly.

"Do you really think you needed to ask all of that in front of him?" Dean asked as Sam chuckled.

"Well?" Adam asked.

Dean sighed then said, "Yes he's Jo's brother and the one I was talking to online. I do like him and he is the reason I told people, but no we're not dating."

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because I'm a jackass," Dean said, then turned to Sam. "I've got to go deal with him."

Dean grabbed Adam's sleeve and half dragged him to the other side of the cafeteria.

"You know trying to embarrass me isn't going to turn out well for you," Dean said threateningly, but with a grin spread across his face. "So if I were you I'd stop before I go tell Sam's sister and all your other friends a few things."

Jess had began to move toward the table the second Dean had gotten up.

"So how are things going with your mystery man?" She asked as she sat down in Dean's spot.

"You know you could just call him Dean," Sam replied watching Dean talking to Adam. He noticed the fact that he was smiling and didn't seem to be yelling.

"Mystery man's more interesting sounding," Jess said. "And you dodged the question. How are things going with _Dean_?"

"Surprisingly well actually," Sam admitted. "He's more like his normal self. Well I shouldn't say that, he's back to the guy that I'm used to talking to."

"That's good," Jess said. "He's coming back now, but you had better bring him to our table."

"Maybe," Sam replied.

She walked away only to be replaced by Dean seconds later.

"I take it that's annoying brother who reads over your shoulder," Sam said with a grin.

"The one and only," Dean said. "I'm just lucky that he didn't tell my dad. He's the only one who knew about you and about me liking guys."

"Jessica's the only one who knows the whole story about you. . . or really any of it," Sam said.

"I take it that's the blondie who had to come check up on you while I dealt with my idiot brother?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "But you know there was one thing your brother said that interests me."

Dean sighed as he asked, "And what was that?"

"You really told your dad?" Sam asked. "Because I thought that Dean Winchester's number one fear was his dad finding out that he's gay."

"Dean Winchester has a new number one fear," Dean replied. "Dean Winchester's biggest fear now is losing Sam Singer. Ever since he found out that he was a real person that he'd get to see him practically every day."

Sam was shocked by Dean's blatant honesty as he asked, "So how did he react?"

"Better than I thought he would, but I wouldn't exactly call it well," Dean told him. "He's pretty mad and took my laptop away. Although he claims that has nothing to do with me telling him and that it's because it's distracting me from unpacking. Apparently I can have it back when my room's unpacked. Which is going to be never."

"I could help you unpack," Sam offered realizing that this was the reason Dean hadn't been online the night before.

"I'm not sure bringing a guy over would be a very good idea right now," Dean replied.

"I could probably get Jess to come too," Sam persisted. "That way it would just be your new friends helping. Besides he can't get mad if you're actually making progress on your room."

"That's what you'd think," Dean said. "But I guess you can come over." At this point he was too amazed by Sam's offer to care about what might happen.

"Good," Sam said grinning like a small child.

"But if you're going to convince blondie of anything I think we'd better go over there," Dean said gesturing towards Jess who was trying to wave them over.

"You don't have to go over there if you don't want to," Sam said.

"Who says I don't?" Dean asked.

Sam followed him over to the other table.

"My presence is needed?" Dean asked in an arrogant tone. "And before you try and bite my head off just in case Sammy didn't tell you when you checked in on him the new decision is that I'm not a total douche-bag like you guys thought before."

"_Sammy _did inform me," Jess said wondering why Dean was allowed to call him that. "But I still get to make my decision and so far you're looking like a self-obsessed prick."

"Didn't say I wasn't," Dean said with a grin. "I just said that his new decision is that I'm not a douche-bag. I never said I wasn't one either. But if you're going to be making your decision then have I told you how great your hair looks today?" When he finished talking he grabbed a fry off of Cas's plate.

Cas glared and grabbed his fry back saying, "I don't think I like him, he's a food thief."

"You will," Dean said.

He sat down and Sam just remained standing in shock.

"Sit down dumb-ass."

"Thanks for that Jess," Sam said rolling his eyes as he sat down.

"No problem _Sammy_," She said flashing a smile.

"I take it you're going to want your spot back in math," Anna said.

"And she's going to want details," Dean said pointing to Jess. "Well I'll just tell you now that I think we're going to have a pretty steamy conversation about square roots."

Cas let out a small laugh causing Dean to ask, "Still dislike me?"

"No," Cas admitted.

"Good," Dean said as he stole a fry and stuffed it in his mouth. "So I know Jess and Anna, but who are these two?"

"Cas and Chuck," Sam responded pointing to each as he said their names. "And this is Dean."

There was a short silence before Dean asked, "So Chuck just doesn't talk or?"

"Some people don't enjoy the sound of their own voice as much as you do," Chuck said before zoning back out.

"He wants to be a writer," Sam explained. "Most of the time his mind's off in some other world thinking of new ideas for his book."

"By the end of the week you'll probably be a character in it," Jess told him. "Cas and Anna are angels, he's a prophet, Sam hunts evil and I'm the lucky dead girlfriend."

"You could be Sam's brother and hunt evil with him," Chuck offered.

"If you make us brothers things might get fairly incesty," Dean said.

The group continued to talk until the bell rang and everyone, even Chuck seemed to like him.

Later Sam and Dean were sitting in math in the middle of class when Sam felt his pocket move.

He discretely took out his phone and looked at it under the desk.

**From Jess:**

_So how's math going SAMMY?_

**From Sam:**

_Don't call me that._

**From Jess:**

_Are you playing favourites then? How come Dean gets to call you Sammy?_

**From Sam:**

_I already told him not to, he just didn't listen._

**From Jess:**

_Well I'm not listening either._

**From Sam:**

_Be honest, what do you think of him?_

**From Jess:**

_Hard to know, haven't had a serious conversation with him. He seems funny though._

**From Sam:**

_Well maybe you'll have a chance to later._

**From Jess:**

_?_

**From Sam:**

_I have a favour to ask you._

**From Jess:**

_I'm listening._

**From Sam:**

_His dad isn't taking the whole him being gay thing so well and he took his laptop away claiming it was keeping him from unpacking._

**From Jess:**

_And . . ?_

**From Sam:**

_I said I'd help him unpack, but he said it wasn't a good idea bringing a guy. So I said I could get you to come too so that it wouldn't be just me._

**From Jess:**

_I guess I'll go. But you're going to owe me._

**From Sam:**

_No I won't. You want to come so you can study him and find out as much information as you can._

**From Jess:**

_True._

"She can't wait until after class for an update?" Dean asked assuming that it was Jess.

"Couldn't wait until after class to bother me about being called Sammy," Sam corrected.

"Sorry," Dean said shrugging.

"This is a classroom, not a social club," The teacher said silencing them.

After school Dean walked to his car to see Sam and Jess standing there.

"Hey Sammy," Dean flinched as he said the second word. "I mean Sam."

"He's so cute when he thinks he's in trouble," Jess said as if he were a puppy.

"Quiet or you're not coming," Sam instantly said with a bitch-face.

"I take it she agreed," Dean said ignoring their bickering.

"Yup," Sam replied. "In fact she might be a little too excited about it."

"Over-exaggerate much?" Jess asked.

"Not even slightly," Sam responded.

Jess stuck her tongue out at him, so Sam stuck his out at her.

"Suddenly I feel very mature," Dean commented.

Sam's face turned a light colour of red as he returned his tongue to his mouth and Jess did the same.

"So you two are coming over?" Dean asked to break the silence. "What time?"

"When do you want us to?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter to me," Dean replied.

"Same," Sam said.

"So if it doesn't matter why don't we just go now?" Jess asked taking control.

Both boys agreed and they were about to go to their cars when Dean's brother walked over.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're driving me home," Adam told him.

"Can't you just walk like you do every other day?" Dean asked.

"I don't feel like walking," Adam said as he got into the passenger seat of Dean's car.

Dean sighed then got into the driver's seat. Jess and Sam got into Sam's car and followed Dean's car to his house.

"Why aren't you walking?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter," Adam said looking out the window to avoid eye contact.

"I'm not convinced," Dean said. "And you are going to tell me or I'll tell Sam's sister about how you still sleep with your stupid teddy bear."

"Dean you can't do anything about it," Adam said. "You have to promise you won't do anything."

"Fine," Dean said fully knowing that he would end up breaking the promise.

"Some idiot in your grade wanted to fight with me after school," Adam admitted.

"Why?" Dean asked, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Because of what they found out about you," Adam said quietly.

"Who is it?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"His name's Balthazar," Adam said.

"I'll deal with him tomorrow," Dean said.

"But you just promised-" Adam started.

"I don't care, this is my fault and I'll deal with him," Dean said.

"You can't get kicked out of another school," Adam said.

"I don't care about school, I'm going to beat the crap out of him," Dean responded.

"I can fight my own battles," Adam said.

"This isn't your battle though," Dean said. "This is entirely about me. And plus you're the one who had to get driven home before he found you."

"Dean," Adam begged.

"You're not talking me out of this," Dean responded.

"If you get kicked out of this school we'll have to find another one that's willing to take you and Sam won't go to that school," Adam replied.

"So I'll make sure I don't get caught," Dean said with a grin as he parked in the driveway.

Adam suddenly noticed that another car had been following them and smirked when he saw Sam get out of the car parked behind theirs.

"Not a word shrimp," Dean instantly demanded.

"His car's a shit-box," Adam commented.

"I said not a word," Dean said before stepping out of the car.

"Who's this?" Adam asked as Sam and Jess walked over to them.  
>"She's out of your league," Dean responded receiving a glare from his brother.<p>

"It's Jess," Jessica introduced herself.

"_Adam _was just leaving," Dean said poorly introducing his brother.

"No I wasn't," Adam said grinning.

"Yes you were," Dean insisted

Sam chuckled and said, "Suddenly I feel very mature."

"Ha ha," Dean said sarcastically. "But he's the immature one, he still sleeps with a teddy bear."

"Yeah and he watches Dr. Sexy MD," Adam said grinning.

"I love that show," Jess responded.

"And I already knew that," Sam said.

"I guess that one backfired on you," Dean said.

"Dean has a-"Adam stopped talking when Dean put his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Remember the conversation from lunch?" Dean asked.

Adam nodded and Dean took his hand away.

"I won't tell them if you don't break your promise," Adam said.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of that jackass either way," Dean said. "So feel free to tell them, but he's not getting away it."

"Just leave it alone," Adam said. "You're going to get kicked out again."

"No I'm not," Dean said gritting his teeth at his brother. "No one gets away with threatening my baby brother except for me."

"Don't be a dumb-ass," Adam protested. "I can handle him myself."

"He's two years older than you," Dean said. "And he's trying to beat you up because of me. If he hurts you that's on me."

"No it's not," Adam said. "It's Balthazar's fault. And I don't need you looking out for me I'm not some little kid."

"I don't care if you want to look tough," Dean said. "You aren't fighting him, I am. End of story."

"But-" Adam tried.

"If you go fight him he won't be the only one beating the shit out of you," Dean threatened.

Jess loudly cleared her throat feeling awkward.

Dean seemed to just remember that they were there as he turned to look at them and instantly silenced.

"You're not going to get kicked out of another school," Adam said.

"I'll deal with you later," Dean said. "Just go away."

Adam walked away hoping that Dean wouldn't have any time to deal with him.

"So . . . you're protective of him," Jess said breaking the silence that had formed since Adam had left.

Dean shrugged awkwardly and said, "It's my job." Sam's silence was making him nervous. After a few seconds he said, "Say something Sam, you're creeping me out."

"Sorry," Sam said. "It's just . . ." He struggled to find the words he was looking for.

"Damn Sam you're velvety smooth," Jess commented.

Sam glared at her and said, "Well I don't exactly know how to word it. 'It's hot how you look out for your brother' or 'I think it's sweet how you're going to beat the shit out of someone for him' didn't sound right."

"They sound good to me," Dean said with a small laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading so far :D**

**A special thanks goes to the fantastic reviewers of last chapter: LeighAnnWallace, kissacazador, casammy, astafir, strandrijker, SaKuRa-MIna, gaaralover51141, EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, Call Me Johnny, cold kagome, JJJFan, and winchesterunited**


	4. Chapter 4

Things were going smoothly and they were actually getting some progress on unpacking Dean's stuff until John Winchester came home.

Since he had seen the other car in the driveway he instantly went upstairs to Dean's room as if he expected Dean to be in bed with some guy.

He took one look around the room, frowned and said, "Dean I need to talk to you downstairs."

"I'll be back in a minute," Dean said before leaving the room.

A few seconds passed before Sam and Jess could faintly hear them arguing.

"Is he your boyfriend?" John asked.

"No," Dean responded.

"Why? Is it because you aren't good enough for him?" John snapped back.

"Yes sir," Dean said sadly. "They're just friends okay? They came to help me unpack since it's taking so long."

John grumbled something that Sam and Jess couldn't understand and then a few seconds later Dean re-entered the room.

"I'm just going to go to the washroom," Jess said making an excuse to leave.

"So I take it you guys heard that," Dean said after she had left while avoiding eye contact.

"So you're dad's not very supportive, huh?" Sam asked. "I don't know what I would have done if my parents acted like that."

"It's not that big of a deal," Dean lied as he sat down on the floor next to Sam.

"You know you are good enough for me," Sam told him.

Dean struggled for a second to decide whether to comment on how this was a chick-flick moment or not before asking, "Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"

Sam responded by pressing his lips against the other boy's.

When Jess came back from the washroom Adam was standing in the doorway, but they hadn't seemed to notice him there.

"Ooh, look what I walked in on, two hot guys making out!" Jess said as she entered the room.

Dean pulled away and turned towards her with a reddening face before asking, "Adam what the hell? Were you just standing there the whole time?"

"Just be glad I'm not dad," Adam said avoiding the question. "And does this mean you two are dating now?"

"You know that you don't have to be dating to kiss someone right?" Dean asked avoiding answering since he himself wasn't very sure.

"I'm fifteen, not five," Adam said and rolled his eyes before walking away.

Sam silently wondered about Dean's answer, but didn't bring it up since if it had been Jo asking him he would be unsure about how to answer too.

Dean was remaining quiet since he was still embarrassed about looking up to find an audience. After all he _was_ used to keeping everything secret . . . and that had been his first kiss with another guy. Although it was also by far the best kiss he's experienced and he couldn't even figure out why. He couldn't think of one specific thing that had made the kiss stand out as so amazing, but as a whole it sure had been.

Meanwhile Jess was silently studying each of the boys' faces. Her eyes flicked back and forth, staying on Dean's face for most of the time. She wasn't positive, but she thought that she'd seen the corner of his mouth twitch up in an involuntary smile.

The only thing that managed to break the silence, which was actually surprisingly comfortable, was Sam's phone ringing loudly all of a sudden. He sighed as he looked down at the phone.

"Aww your mommy's calling you," Jess teased after spotting the name on his screen.

"Hey it can't be worse than the conversation I had with my dad," Dean said scratching the back of his neck slightly uncomfortably.

Jess and Dean both went silent as Sam hit the green talk button, then brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello," He said.

"Where are you?" Ellen asked.

"At a friend's house with Jess," Sam replied.

"What friend?" Ellen asked and Sam could hear the grin in her voice when she added, "Is it a boy?"

"Yeah, but you don't know him," Sam said, fully noticing the smirk that spread across Dean's face.

"And why don't I if you two are friends?" Ellen asked.

"Because I'm not in kindergarten," Sam said. "And he's new."

"Just because you're in front of your friends doesn't mean you have to have an attitude with me young man," Ellen warned through the phone.

"I know," Sam said still using attitude.

"Why don't you ask your new friend and Jess if they want to come over for dinner?" Ellen asked. "That way we can get to know him."

"You mean interrogate him?" Sam asked causing him to receive an amused face with an eyebrow raise from Dean.

"However you want to put it," Ellen said. "But you have to come home now so if you want to keep hanging out with your friends they're going to have to come over."

"Fine, I'll ask them," Sam reluctantly agreed. He did want Dean to come over for dinner, but he was just afraid of the level of embarrassment his family would cause.

"The food's going to be ready in just over fifteen minutes and if you're late you'll have your car taken away," Ellen told him.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Bye mom." Before hanging up.

"So I'm the 'him' who's getting interrogated?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"She wants me to ask if you guys want to come over for dinner," Sam said.

"I'm in," Jess instantly decided.

"I don't know," Dean replied. "I'm supposed to be unpacking and . . ."

"We have apple pie," Sam offered. "Plus I guarantee my family will try to embarrass me."

"You had me at pie," Dean said with a grin. "But it'll be a nice bonus having you be the one being embarrassed by their family."

They left in two cars again, this time Dean followed Sam and Jess.

Just seconds after they stepped out of the cars Bobby came flying out of the front door.

"Let the embarrassment begin," Sam muttered.

"Is she yours?" Bobby asked excitedly pointing towards Dean's '67 Impala.

"Sorry, he's a little car-crazed, he used to own an auto-shop . . ." Sam trailed off when he realized that Dean was mid-car conversation with the older man.

"She's a beauty, how do you keep her in such good shape?" Bobby asked.

"It's an obsession of mine," Dean said with a beaming smile as he petted his car.

Sam stood dazed as his dad and Dean chattered about cars, saying some things that he vaguely understood and some that may as well have been said in some long lost ancient language.

"Well I guess we know which of you the man is," Jess whispered as she elbowed Sam in the ribcage.

Sam gave her a bitch-face and was surprised when he turned away to see Dean and Bobby standing with them again.

"This one's a keeper," Bobby said pointing towards a grinning Dean.

Sam opened his mouth, but he wasn't sure what for. He had no clue if he was going to correct his dad on assuming they were a couple or if he was going to agree and he never would know since he was cut off by the sound of Ellen yelling from the front door.

"Bobby Singer you need to grow up," She shouted. "You can play with the cars after dinner, now get your ass in here before it gets cold."

"We'd better go," Bobby said trying to pretend that his wife hadn't just yelled at him.

When they stepped into the house Jo smirked at Sam and said, "I told you he's not that bad."

"Did she?" Dean asked with a tilted smile and Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to punch him or just stare. The smugness behind that beautiful smile was enough to annoy anyone.

"She sure did," Sam said animatedly. He gritted his teeth as he added, "And I told her that it's none of her business."

"So are you two dating now?" She asked with a grin.

"Wow! My little sister's just like your brother!" Sam said purposely over-enthusiastically and avoiding the question just as intentionally.

"In her defence she's only asked once today," Dean said. "That's less than Adam."

"True," Sam said. "But don't let her innocent act fool you."

"You managed to get in the house first," Dean pointed out. "He ambushed me at school and outside of the house."

"You do realize that it isn't a competition right?" Jess asked. "But Dean totally wins."

The group sat down to eat with Sam and Dean sitting on one side of the table, Jess and Jo across from them, Bobby sitting on the end by Sam and Jess, and Ellen sitting on the other end by Jo and Dean.

"So Dean why did your family move here?" Ellen asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

Sam watched Dean unconsciously grab his necklace as he answered, "My mom died of lung cancer. It was too hard staying in that house without her so . . ."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry," Ellen instantly said. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"Not, it's fine," Dean said. "You didn't know and the doctors saw it coming for a long time. In fact they thought she'd be gone for sure within a week over and over for a year. I guess at some point we just stopped believing them . . ." He trailed off with one awkward chuckle and a poor attempt at a smile.

Sam wanted to hug or kiss him better, but he figured that wasn't the smartest move right now.

"You poor boy," Ellen said as she patted her hand. "That must have been so tough having her be sick for such a long time and losing her . . . I don't know what I would have done without my mother."

_Not helping, not helping, not helping, _Sam tried to send to her telepathically.

"It was really hard after she first died, but I had a good friend that I could talk to about it," Dean said. "He'd sit for hours and let me babble about it when half of the time I didn't even know what I was talking about." His eyes flickered towards Sam with a tilted smile for half a millisecond before he looked away and turned his facial expression back to the way it was before.

Bobby, Jo, and Ellen didn't seem to notice while Sam and Jess both smirked. Bobby and Ellen genuinely hadn't noticed, but Jo had and was storing the information for later.

"He sounds like a nice boy," Ellen said. "I wish that my son was willing to hold up a conversation for more than five minutes." As she said that she glared over at Sam.

"You know I think that you're under-estimating your son," Dean said with a beaming smile that practically made Sam's heart stop.

Sam wondered to himself how he could have ever possibly gotten such an attractive and amazing guy. _I don't have him yet_, Sam mentally corrected himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks for reading so far, I hope you'll continue to read in the future!**

**Thanks especially to the reviewers of last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, LeighAnnWallace, kissacazador, gaaralover51141, Marikili68, astafir, SaKuRa-MIna, EvilAngelTeamGabe, cold kagome, Call Me Johnny, and Brightshadow-chi**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm under-estimating him?" Ellen challenged.

"Yes ma'am," Dean said with a mysterious smirk, before stuffing a pile of food into his mouth.

"Did you learn to eat in a pig pen?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"As a matter of fact I did," Dean lied with a beaming smile. "You should have seen that coming since you were staring at me all lunch."

"All I saw you eating was the fries you stole from Cas," Jess said. "And I wasn't staring at you the whole lunch."

"Just most of it, right?" Dean asked.

"Well I had to be able to get Sam out of there when he needed to escape your presence," Jess shrugged.

"_If_ Sam needed to escape my presence," Dean corrected.

"Which I didn't," Sam added.

"Anyone care to get me out of _this_ situation?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"Sure, you can leave as long as you're fine with not eating," Ellen said shooting a death glare in his direction.

Bobby stuck his hands up in a sign of innocence, then went back to eating as Sam face-palmed.

Dean poked Sam in the stomach and said, "My family's still winning at embarrassment."

After dinner Jo shot Sam a not-so-subtle suggestive smirk as he went upstairs with Dean and Jess. Sam made a point of rolling his eyes, then bitch-facing.

Sam led them to his room, then turned to Dean and with a sigh said, "You know they're going to keep asking and giving us looks like that until we answer, right? And I don't think that we can avoid answering them for much longer, so I guess we need to figure out what we are."

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"I'll just go talk to Jo," Jess suggested.

"You can stay," Dean said. "I know that if you don't he'll wind up telling you the entire story anyways. Now it just saves you time."

"So, uh . . ." Sam said shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "What are we?"

"Well I don't know about you Sammy, but I'd be thrilled to date a fine young chap like you," Dean said.

"Fine young chap?" Jess asked.

Sam shot her a glare, then turned back towards Dean and sarcastically said, "Hmm . . . let me think about this . . ." He tapped his chin a few times for dramatic measure before even more sarcastically saying, "No, I don't want you one bit."

He walked closer to the other boy as he said it and just after he finished his sentence he leaned in and kissed him.

"You know you're sending some mixed messages," Dean teased.

"Well clearly I'm going to have to be the man in your relationship," Jess said. "You like him, he likes you. Congratulations, I now pronounce you dating."

"Hey nosey you aren't in this relationship," Sam said.

"Fine, I see how it is," Jess said jokingly. She glanced over at the clock on Sam's dresser and then said, "Oh shit, I've got to get home."

"Well since you asked like such a lady I'll drive you," Sam said.

"I should get home too," Dean said.

Sam took Jess with him to his car while Dean went to his. Dean wasn't quite leaving, since he had to stand by his Impala and have some more car chatter with Bobby.

Sam turned the key in the ignition and sighed when the car didn't start. He tried twice more with no results.

"Having troubles?" Dean asked as he moved to stand next to Sam's open window.

"Dammit Sam," Bobby muttered. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're my son."

"Sorry for not being obsessed with cars," Sam said sarcastically.

Bobby forced his son to get out of the car while he tried to fix it with Dean. A few minutes of car gibberish later they had seemed to come to a consensus on what the problem was.

"You know the check engine light usually means check the damn engine," Bobby growled.

"Never would have guessed," Sam said.

"Apparently," Dean smirked.

"I can get her fixed," Bobby said. "But she won't be ready until tomorrow evening so I guess you're stuck walking to school with your sister tomorrow. Jess I'll give you a ride home."

"I've got it," Dean said. "And I can drive you guys to school tomorrow too."

"Thanks," Sam said with a grin.

Jess and Sam exchanged numbers with Dean and then Jess got into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"See you tomorrow," Dean said before leaning in and kissing Sam in front of Bobby.

"See you tomorrow," Sam repeated back in a daze as Dean got into his car.

After Dean and Jess had left Bobby and Sam walked back into the house.

"So _now_ are you dating?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Sam admitted.

"Since when?" Ellen asked. "You could have told us earlier, we were uncertain the entire time."

"I couldn't have told you earlier," Sam said. "We weren't dating until like half an hour ago."

When Dean stopped in Jess's driveway she turned to him and said, "I've decided."

"Decided what?" Dean asked.

"At lunch I said that I'd make my own opinion of you," Jess said.

"And you've decided that . . ?" Dean trailed off.

"I like you," She said.

"You're only saying that because I'm dating your best friend," Dean teased.

"No," She said. "But it doesn't hurt."

"Well you're certainly better than the girls I'm used to hanging out with," Dean told her.

The next morning Sam woke up to a text from Jess saying that she was staying home sick and she'd already texted Dean so that he knew not to pick her up.

When Dean picked Sam up Adam was already riding shotgun, so Sam got into the backseat.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hi," Sam replied as he noticed an army man stuck in the ashtray of the door.

"It's from a road-trip," Dean told him after a few seconds.

"What is?" Sam asked confused.

"The army man you're staring at," Dean said and grinned at him in the rear-view mirror. "We were what? Four and six?"

"Somewhere around that," Adam agreed.

"Anyways we were little and had been stuck in the backseat for hours on end," Dean said. "We were pretty bored so we started a fake war in the backseat and I knocked one of Adam's men out of his hand. It landed in the ashtray and neither of us could get it out. And pipsqueak got so upset that Dad had to actually pull over to try and get it out, which he couldn't. But Adam cried enough that Mom got us ice cream, which apparently is a really big deal when you're a kid." Sam's heart wavered when Dean added, "That was before she got sick. If I really tried I could probably get it out, but I guess I keep it because it reminds me of when things were so easy. Back when ice cream fixed everything . . ."

"Back before you were obsessed with the car," Adam added. "When Dad used to get mad at you for always doing stupid things like sticking Lego in the radiator."

"It was only a few pieces," Dean said defensively.

"And they're still there," Adam replied.

"Maybe I like them there," Dean said.

"I can already tell that you liked to break things as a kid," Sam said.

Dean simply shrugged.

When Dean pulled into a parking spot Adam said, "Great, there's Balthazar."

"Which one?" Dean asked, turning to look in the same direction as his little brother.

"Grey shirt," Adam said.

"Go find Jo or someone," Dean told him. "I've got this."

"But-" Adam tried.

"Go," Dean said sternly, before getting out of the car to head towards the arrogant looking man with Sam following after him.

"So I hear you want to fight my brother," Dean said approaching him.

"And wherever did you get that idea?" Balthazar asked sarcastically.

"Cut the crap," Dean told him.

"Aww trying to look tough in front of your boyfriend, are you?" Balthazar asked.

"Leave Adam and Sam out of this," Dean said. "If you have a problem with me then you fight me, not my kid brother. That is unless you think you'll lose."

"That's preposterous," Balthazar said. "I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back and a blindfold on."

"Is that so?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes. "I'm sure that you'll be taking that back by the end of the day. Meet me by the basketball court after school."

"Absolutely," Balthazar said. "Be sure to bring your first aid kit."

"Or I could just call an ambulance for you," Dean said, then turned to Sam. "Come on let's go, no need to waste any more time on someone as useless as him."

The pair walked away and went to their first classes.

Dean vaguely noticed that people were avoiding the seats around him. But he figured that he was being paranoid and went back to replaying how he'd managed to go from death glares to dating Sam in one day.

When he went to his next class people started entering and taking the seats furthest away from him. Dean had a harder time ignoring it this time.

He was getting more and more concerned until a girl with dark, curly hair and a Ramones tank top walked in with her arm around a guy with a mullet and leather jacket. He found out that their names were Pamela and Ash later when the teacher took attendance.

They didn't seem to notice the plan of the rest of the class to avoid going anywhere near Dean at all costs. Instead they just wandered over and sat by him.

As she sat down Pamela gave him a slight nod and smile before turning her attention back to Ash.

The pair didn't say a word to him for the entire class, but at least they were willing to sit in the same general area as him.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch to start Dean practically raced out of the room. He was sick of being ignored and needed to find Sam. In his rush he forgot his text book on his desk.

Pamela noticed after he had already left the room so she picked it up and said, "I'll take it to him."

"Good because I have to go see the principal," Ash replied. "They found out that I've been hacking into the school's network."

"That's why you stop hacking into the school's network," Pamela said with an eye-roll. "Come find me when you're done."

"Of course," Ash replied.

They shared a quick kiss, then went their separate ways.

Pamela went to go look in the cafeteria and instantly spotted Dean standing with Sam in the hallway on her way.

"Hey, Dean you forgot this," She said handing him the geography textbook.

"Um thanks I guess," Dean said seeming shocked.

"Oh you should be thankful," Pamela said with a grin. "You're lucky that I'm the one who found it. A lot of people would have hid it so that you wouldn't get it back or would have wrote inappropriate things and have it blamed on you. I just saved you the eighty dollars it would take to replace that piece of crap."

"Really? You mean there are people in that class who don't like me?" Dean asked sarcastically with a tilted grin. "I just figured that they were keeping their distance because they were shy."

"Ooh you caught yourself a feisty little firecracker Singer," Pamela said turning towards Sam.

"I see you've formed a little menaga trois," Balthazar said as he approached the group with a follower trailing behind.

"Well," Pamela said, turning so that her body was just inches away from Dean's. She moved her face closer as if she was about to kiss him until her mouth was centimetres away from his. She then dodged his face and brought her own to the side and whispered in his ear loud enough for them all to hear, "Don't worry about him. He's just jealous. He wishes it was a threesome so that he could involved with you two hotties."

Dean smirked as she turned back to Balthazar.

"You're lucky you're a girl or else I'd beat the crap out of you, just like I'll do to your friend over here," Balthazar responded.

"Feel free to try," Pamela said. "You too Uriel. In fact I bet I could knock you both out before either of you even lays a finger on me. So why don't you leave us alone and go make out in the storage closet because we know that's where you're going next anyways."

"Stupid bitch," Balthazar muttered as he walked away closely followed by Uriel.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks for reading!**

**Especially the fantastic reviewers of last chapter: LeighAnnWallace, mac-and-cheese417, cold kagome, PrettyGirlyFan, Ebony Dagger, kissacazador, gaaralover51141, SaKuRa-MIna, EvilAngelTeamGabe, strandrijker, astafir, Niilo789, .silence, Call Me Johnny, and fledglingfeathers**

**You guys are all amazing and I love you! It's hard to believe that so many people are enjoying this story :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"By the way I'm Pam," Pamela introduced herself turning back to the boys.

"Yeah I got that," Dean replied while Sam just stared at her.

"Oh cheer up Grumpy," She said pinching Sam's cheek. "I'm not going to steal your man, I've already got one of my own."

Sam pulled his face out of her grip and said, "Don't call me Grumpy."

"Well Chuckles doesn't really suit you though," She said with a head tilt.

"That's why I'm named Sam," Sam deadpanned.

"You're cute, but you sure have an ego," Pam said with a grin.

"This coming from you," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sure I have an ego," She said. "But you just admitted yourself that I'm cute. Besides I have a bad-ass ego, it's different."

"Right . . ." Sam said sarcastically.  
>"It's different," She said lightly. "You have reason to have an ego, you're smart. I'm just the stupid bitch who cuts class to have an excuse for failing. Oh I've got to go, there's my man now."<p>

Sam and Dean watched in shock as she ran at Ash, who was just exiting the office and jumped at him.

"So how much trouble are you in?" She asked with a head tilt.

Ash smirked at her, "None."

"How'd you manage that?" She asked as they began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"I'm off the hook as long as I fix the computers whenever some idiot breaks them. The tech-guys are shit," Ash explained. "And there was something in there about not hacking into the school's network too."

"So you're making friends," Sam commented once the other couple had entered the cafeteria.

"Apparently," Dean replied. "That's the first time I've ever talked to her."

"Well she seems umm . . . _nice_," Sam said. "You know in the insane kind of way."

"Yeah," Dean said as they too headed for the cafeteria entrance.

"Oh, I see your-" Cas started as Dean and Sam approached the table. "I mean Dean's here."

"Subtle," Sam said. "You're lucky he is my boyfriend, otherwise I would have had to slap you across the face."

"And _I'm_ the mean one," Dean said.

"Exactly," Sam said shooting him a grin.

"Fuck," Dean said and hung his head, not in shame just in embarrassment.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Adam," Dean said gesturing with his chin towards his brother, who was making his way towards their table.

"Dean I told you not to do anything, I can deal with it myse-" Adam said when he reached the table. He was cut off by Dean standing up and covering his little brother's mouth with his hand.

"Lick my hand all you want, it's staying there," Dean commented with a grin that could only be described as disturbing. "You're such a broken record and I'm sick of trying to explain it logically so threats it is. If you're trying to fight so that you can keep your dignity in tact it won't work. A) You'll lose the fight and get laughed at. B) I will make sure to tell all of your little friends that you're trying to impress a lot of things that will crush your dignity. I don't care why you want to fight. I couldn't care less if it was to impress some girl or to discover the cure for cancer. You aren't fighting and that's final." There was a pause before Adam bit Dean's hand, causing him to let go. "Oww you little bitch!"

"I don't care if _you're_ trying to impress some _boy_," Adam said tilting his head towards Sam. "Why can't you just butt out? You aren't fighting."

"I've already told you," Dean said beginning to laugh. "I'm done telling you. I'm the oldest I have authority. I can beat the shit out of you, so you're going to listen to me."

"How do you plan on fighting me and him at the same time?" Adam challenged.

"I'll find a babysitter to hold your hand during the fight," Dean said.

"That might not be so bad if I get to hold hands with _her_," Adam said turning towards Anna.

"She's out of your league too," Dean said. "So stop hitting on Sam's friends. Besides if I was going to get someone to hold your hand it would be Ash, that guy over there with the mullet." Dean said gesturing towards where Pam and Ash were sitting.

"I hate you," Adam told Dean. This was his way of having to agree.

"That's nice," Dean said with a big grin. "Go away now."

"And you wonder why people think you're a dick," Adam muttered.

"No I don't," Dean said. "Didn't you get that while you were reading over my shoulder? Oh wait you weren't there during that conversation, that's a first."

"I don't read over your shoulder," Adam denied.

"I can tell the only way to shut you up is embarrassment, so," Dean said as he grabbed Adam's sleeve.

He pulled Adam towards his friends' table and pushed Adam down into a chair.

"Adam owns a Justin Bieber cd purposely," Dean said, then walked away figuring that would give him something to do other than bitch at Dean. Just in case he turned back and added, "He used a night-light until he was twelve and he had nightmares from watching The Little Mermaid."

Dean casually sat back down at the table where Sam and his friends were and said to Anna, "Sorry about the little man-whore. I guess he learned from the best. . ."

"It's fine," She responded. "I thought he was kind of cute."

"I thought so too when they brought him home from the hospital," Dean responded. "I was wrong. Don't worry, you'll get over it soon."

"He talks to my sister," Sam pointed out.

"You're good, from what I've seen he doesn't hit on her," Dean said. "Maybe she already rejected him or maybe he only hits on girls he isn't friends with."

"Where's Jess?" Cas asked.

"Sick," Dean said with a beaming smile that caused Sam to snicker. "What?"

"You're so proud that you know that, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"And what if I am?" Dean asked. "I'm the new kid everyone hates, can't you just let me have my knowledge?"

"If knowing where she is makes you feel better," Sam said clearly not understanding Dean's point.

"What'll make me feel better is pounding Balthazar's face in," Dean said with a shrug.

"And what if you lose?" Chuck spoke up for the first time.

"Trust me, I won't," Dean said. "But thanks for believing in me."

"Full of yourself much?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe," Dean admitted. "But I can guarantee that you are more full of yourself."

"Sam his presence displeases me," Chuck said.

"Well you're going to have to learn to deal with him," Sam said.

"Wow, so you find a guy and I have to put up with the fact that he's a major douche?" Chuck asked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked.

"You," Chuck responded. "I thought I was making that apparent."

"Really, Chuck?" Sam asked.

"So I guess we've determined the bitchy friend," Dean said. "For some reason every time you date someone they always have one friend who acts pissy around you. But you know what, it's cool. I'll just go eat somewhere else."

"No Dean," Sam said, but it was too late, since Dean continued to walk further out of ear shot.

Sam shot Chuck a glare, then went after Dean.

"Dumb-ass," Anna said and hit Chuck in the back of the head.

Dean stopped when he felt someone grab his arm, he turned to see Sam standing there and asked, "What?"

"You don't have to leave," Sam said.

"Yeah I do," Dean said. "I've dealt with this situation a lot of times Sam. And I know that I have to let him have some time with you where I'm not there." He realized how bad his word choice had sounded. He didn't want to seem like even more of a slut than Sam already knew he was so he added, "That didn't come out right."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Sam asked.

"I'll go sit with Adam or something," Dean said. "I can survive half an hour."

"No," Sam said. "If you're going to sit with Adam then I am too."

"Sam do you really think you can win a fight against me after you just saw how badly Adam lost?" Dean asked.

"I do," Sam said. "Because I will."

"Oh really, because I can be pretty stubborn," Dean said.

Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes and said, "Come back to the table."

"Dammit," Dean said. This was the first time Sam had used the puppy eyes on him and there was no way he could resist them. "Fine, but that's cheating."

"What is?" Sam asked innocently.

"That face," Dean said.

"I'm cheating by having a face?" Sam asked.

"You know exactly what you were doing," Dean told him.

The rest of the lunch hour went by fairly calmly.

During math class people avoided the seats near Sam and Dean which made it so that Anna could move to sit with them. Sam didn't seem to notice anything strange, but Dean couldn't help but notice.

When Dean entered his next class the first thing he saw was Balthazar waving at him with a smug look on his face. He returned the wave sarcastically, then gave the other boy the finger.

Dean took a seat on the opposite wall of the room next to a nerdy looking guy. _At least he won't move, _he thought to himself.

He was wrong though, the guy got up and moved a few rows over. Since the class had only twenty students and the room had thirty desks Dean wound up sitting alone, while everyone else sat in the other half of the room except for the few unlucky ones who had to sit in the edge of his half.

When he entered the gym for his last class he was well beyond pissed and just wishing that the day would end so he could take his anger out on Balthazar's face.

It didn't help when he discovered that Balthazar and Uriel were both in his gym class. He was starting to wonder how he hadn't noticed before, although he didn't have any reason to give a fuck about their existence any earlier.

The teacher announced that they were having a 'Fun Friday' so they would just be playing dodge-ball. He chose two captains to make the teams and of course they were Uriel and Balthazar. Needless to say Dean was the last chosen, even after the kids who trip over their own feet. Unfortunately he was on the same team as Balthazar so he couldn't smoke him in the face with the ball.

At the end of class Balthazar said, "I'm assuming you'll be at the basketball court in ten minutes. That is as long as you aren't pussying out."

"God it's going to be fun to kick the shit out of you," Dean responded, then left the gym.

He threw his gym clothes in his locker and when he turned around after slamming the door shut Sam was there.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the fight," Sam said.

"I'm going," Dean said.

"But what about what Adam said? You can't get kicked out Dean," Sam said.

"I won't get kicked out," Dean said. "I won't lose and I won't let him fight my brother."

"You could just have neither of you fight," Sam pointed out.

"If you're trying to give me the 'no-one will think less of you if you don't fight' speech then stop. We both know that it's bull-shit and he's not getting away with it," Dean responded.

"Fine," Sam reluctantly agreed seeing that Dean wasn't going to budge.

When they reached the basketball court Balthazar was already standing in the centre and a crowd was forming.

There weren't any teachers there since they were too busy watching the bus loop, which was on the opposite side of the school, for any signs of fighting.

"I see you chose to show," Balthazar said with a smirk. "Dumb move. Brave, but very, very, dumb. If you're trying to impress your boyfriend then you may as well leave because you aren't going to win."

"I'm sorry are we here to chat like a couple of girls? Because I thought we were here to fight," Dean commented and the crowd cheered at the mention of the fight. "And you know what? I'm feeling generous today, so you can have the first hit. That way at least you can say you got one." With that Dean ripped his jacket off and threw it on the ground. He then stood with his legs apart and his arms spread straight out.

"What is he doing?" Sam whispered to Adam.

Adam remained silent and just stared.

"In that case," Balthazar said as he moved towards Dean as if he was about to punch him in the face.

At the last second he moved to knee Dean in the crotch.

He was shocked at what a little reaction he got from Dean, who winced slightly then smirked and said, "You can't say I didn't give you a chance."

Balthazar opened his mouth to respond, but received a fist to his jaw before he could speak.

The audience was cheering now and they became even louder when Dean right-hooked Balthazar right in his left eye. Dean kneed him in the stomach, then punched him in the right eye.

Balthazar looked like he was almost ready to give up when Dean pushed him backwards.

"I would say that he's beating the crap out of him," Adam whispered back to Sam.

"Why don't you fight back?" Dean asked. "What happened to all that ass-kicking you were talking about earlier."

Balthazar growled and suddenly jolted forward, he stuck his arm out to punch Dean, who simply grabbed his fist.

When Balthazar moved to punch him with the other arm Dean pushed him back once again.

He was moving forward to knock Balthazar to the ground and just end the fight when he felt someone kick his leg.

Uriel had kicked his leg out causing Dean to fall to the ground. He tried to catch himself with his right arm, but it connected with the ground at an awkward angle and he continued to fall. There was a horrible cracking noise when he landed on it.

Balthazar began to snicker and asked, "Did you break your arm hot shot?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.**

**Also a huge thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: SaKuRa-MIna, LeighAnnWallace, PrettyGirlyFan, Niilo789, kissacazador, strandrijker, cold kagome, EvilAngelTeamGabe, gaaralover51141, Toulip Fontana, and zusammen! You guys are great :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was trying to decide whether to run towards Dean or not.

He was about to when he saw Dean begin to push himself up using only his left arm, a crazed grin on his face. Sam knew that if he moved now that Dean would just be pissed.

Slowly and carefully Dean managed to stand up by himself. He clutched his right arm, which was bent at an unnatural angle, to his chest.

"I might have broke my arm, but that doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass," Dean said laughing slightly and beginning to look like a lunatic. "I don't like cheating."

"Are you serious?" Balthazar asked.

"More than serious," Dean confirmed managing to hold back his laughter, but keeping his grin.

Balthazar walked over and barely poked Dean in the arm, causing him to wince.

"That's what I thought," Balthazar said, then turned around only to be kicked in the back by Dean.

Balthazar angrily turned around and directed all of his strength into a punch towards Dean, the only problem is that Dean dodged it and kneed him in the crotch.

Balthazar fell to the ground and Dean put one foot on top of him.  
>"Stay down," Dean told him.<p>

When Balthazar made no effort at all to get up Dean turned to Uriel and asked, "Do you want to try your luck."

Uriel shook his head no.

"That's what I thought," Dean grinned.

Just seconds later the crowd began to disperse since the action was over.

"I told you that I'd be fine," Dean said as he approached Sam.

"Your arm's broken," Sam stated.

"Do you want to go grab some pizza or something?" Dean asked casually.

"Dean, your arm's broken," Sam repeated.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked.

"Look at how swollen it is, you need to go to the hospital," Sam said confused by how stubborn Dean was being.

"He has a thing about hospitals," Adam pointed out. "More than most people."

Sam instantly understood what he meant. Sam figured that anyone would feel the same way if their mom practically lived in the hospital and they had to watch her wither away.

"I know that you hate going there and I really don't blame you, but it'll be worse if you don't go," Sam reasoned.

"I know," Dean said. "And I know that it's stupid that if I didn't have to go to the hospital that I wouldn't give a damn about the pain." He reluctantly added, "And it hurts like a bitch."

"Will you go for me?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Dean agreed. He had known the whole conversation that he would lose. "Damn you and your puppy eyes."

"I know, I'm such a horrible person for making you go to the hospital when your wrist is broken," Sam said sarcastically.

"As long as you know," Dean said. "I'm driving."

"No, not with a broken arm," Sam said.

"Well that's just dumb, we came here in my car. Why would we walk there?" Dean played dumb.

"Just give me the keys," Sam said.

"Jacket pocket," Dean said looking at his leather jacket that was still laying on the ground from when he threw it down at the start of the fight.

He wasn't willing to take his good arm away from supporting the bad one even if it was only for a few seconds and if he was wearing the jacket so that the keys were closer.

"And you thought you were driving," Sam said with an eye-roll as he picked up Dean's jacket. "Come on, let's go."

Adam and Dean both nodded.

"I'm going too," Said Jo who had been silently standing there the whole time.

Sam looked towards Dean for permission. Dean nodded and the four headed towards the car.

In the car Jo texted Ellen and Adam texted John informing them of where they were going and why.

When John Winchester arrived at the hospital he found Dean and Sam sitting in the waiting room. Adam and Jo had wandered off to find a drink machine.

Dean looked guilty when John took the chair next to him.

"Dad I-" Dean started to try and explain why he'd been in the fight.

"We'll talk about it at home," John said. "Where's your brother?"

"He's getting drinks with Jo," Dean answered.

"Who's Jo?" John asked.

"His sister," Dean said, barely managing to gesture towards Sam with one arm. "And Adam's friend. He had her over a few days ago."

"Not-Your-Boyfriend is here," John said seeing to have just noticed Sam's existence.

"Well, uh, actually," Dean said nervously. "You might have to change that title. Now he's Boyfriend-Sam."

"That was quick," John said in a tone that was way cheerier than Dean was expecting. "I'm surprised that you convinced him to come here, Sam. He's ridiculously stubborn, I guess that he probably gets it from me."

Dean gave his dad a look that meant _'Are you insane?'_ Dean couldn't figure out why John was being so normal and civil with Sam after the way he had reacted when Sam had been over just the night before.

"It took a lot of convincing," Sam agreed.

Just then Jo and Adam came back carrying drinks.

Sam took his Pepsi from Jo and placed it under his chair.

Dean insisted on taking his own Dr. Pepper so Adam put it in his left hand. Dean struggled to get the lid open with one hand. He held the bottle between his legs and tried to turn the cap with one hand, but his arm moved too much and bumped the other one causing him to wince.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Here."

Sam took the drink away from an unhappy Dean. He opened it, then poured some into the other boy's mouth.

"I could have done it myself," Dean muttered as Sam closed the drink. No one believed him.

Quite a while later Dean had been x-rayed and confirmed to have a broken wrist. He had just gotten a cast on, plain white even though Adam insisted that he get a pink one, and now that a nurse had given them a bottle of painkillers they were ready to go.

They agreed that John would drive Adam and Dean home in his car and Sam would take Jo in the Impala to the Winchester's house. Jo called Bobby to come pick them up there.

During the drive home Bobby excitedly asked, "So you got to drive his car?" Sam nodded. "I thought you were lucky to get to ride in it, but I can't believe that you got to drive."

"You know that I'm dating him, not his car, right?" Sam asked. "And you do realize that the reason I got to drive is that he broke his arm, right?"

"Yeah," Bobby said. "So did he at least win the fight?"

"Yup," Sam responded. "Even after he broke his arm."

"He seems like a good catch," Bobby said. "Not some pansy."

Ellen didn't quite have the same attitude.

"Sam Singer this is the kind of boy you bring home to meet your mother?" She asked the instant Sam walked in the door. "The kind who gets into fights at school? I think Dean is bad news, we don't need him being a bad influence on you."

"He's not a bad influence Mom," Sam said. "And besides you loved him yesterday."

"That was before I found out the kind of stupid things he does," Ellen said. "I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"You can't stop me," Sam said.

"Oh yes I can young man," Ellen said. "You're grounded. You don't leave the house except for school, no one comes over until I say differently."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who read this!**

**Especially the reviewers of last chapter: LeighAnnWallace, Niilo789, SaKuRa-MIna, cold kagome, EvilAngelTeamGabe, kissacazador, strandrijker, astafir, Toulip Fontana, gaaralover51141, JenniCDS, and Sotobow :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Sam asked. "That's so unfair!"

"No, it isn't," Ellen told him. "If you aren't going to listen when I'm trying to keep you from doing something stupid then I'm just going to have to make you listen. I'm only trying to help you."

"I didn't do anything wrong, _he_'s the one who got in the fight," Sam yelled.

"And I told you not to see him and you refused," Ellen pointed out, clearly not going to back down. "You are not being around that bad influence and that's final."

"Dad," Sam whined, turning to his father for help. After all Bobby seemed to like Dean.

"Listen to your mother," Bobby said, clearly powerless.

"I hate you," Sam said and made an over-exaggerated grunt, then stomped up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Okay, maybe that was a little bit immature, but he wasn't going to let his mom decide who he could and couldn't date.

Downstairs Ellen was feeling guilty about having to ground Sam, but she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. She'd been to high school and lets just say that she knows the appeal that bad boys have. And she knows the influence they can have on a person's decisions and how they can crush someone's heart.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that at the hospital?" Dean asked his dad when they entered the house.<p>

"What?" John asked, and he was genuinely confused.

Adam snuck up to his room, hoping that he wouldn't get involved in the conversation.

"With Sam, you were acting . . . _civil_," Dean said the last word as if it was from some foreign language.

"Is that a bad thing?" John asked. "I thought that's what I'm supposed to do."

"That's how normal parents act," Dean said. "But yesterday you were freaking out when you came home."

"Well in all fairness the day after you come out of the closet having a boy in your room was a little, umm shocking," John admitted. "And I might have freaked out a little bit, but the stuff I was asking I actually wanted to know the answer to. . . Look, I know that I'm not very good at being the concerned parent or talking about the whole dating thing, that was always your mom's cup of tea. But I guess now that she's gone I'm going to have to figure it out. Sam seems like a nice kid though, he's good. You need that."

Dean's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. He couldn't believe that these words were actually coming out of his father's mouth.

John scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, then decided to change the topic and asked, "So the fight, what happened?"

"Some dick-wad in my grade wanted to fight Adam because of me being you know . . . Anyways I told him that he needed to man up and fight someone his own age. I was kicking the shit out of him, but then his friend tripped me and I fell on my arm at a weird angle. But I still beat his ass, even with a broken arm," Dean said with a proud smile.

"Did any teachers see you?" John asked.

"Nope," Dean said.

"Good boy," John said and patted his son on the back.

John began to walk out of the room and was just in the doorway when he turned around and asked with a chuckle, "I've really got to work on the whole concerned parent thing, don't I?"

"Eh, I think it's fine," Dean offered.

"Of course _you_ do," John said. "You're the one who would be getting in trouble."

Sam was sitting in his room angstily when a little jingle came from his phone meaning that he had just received a text.

**From: Dean**

_Guess what? Apparently pigs can fly!_

Sam laughed to himself, cheering up a little bit. At least his mom hadn't thought to take away his phone.

**From: Sam**

_What? You finished unpacking your room?_

**From: Dean**

_Hell no._

_BUT my dad likes you. He says you're good, whatever that means._

**From: Sam**

_Oh yes alert the authorities, it's a miracle . . . Someone actually likes Sam._

**From: Dean**

_You know that's not what I meant. I just didn't see that coming after how he was yesterday._

**From: Sam**

_I know, I'm just in a bad mood because my parents are being stupid._

**From: Dean**

_What did they do to make you Mr. Grumpy-Pants?_

Normally Sam would have bitched about being called Mr. Grumpy-Pants, but right now he had more important things to bitch about.

**From: Sam**

_In the car my dad's all oh Dean and his car are so great, then as soon as we get in the house my mom starts flipping out about how you're a 'bad influence'._

_And she was saying that I can't see you and I told her that she couldn't make me not . . . She's trying to prove she can by grounding me. I'm under house arrest._

_And the worst thing is the whole time Dad was just sitting there and went along with everything she said even though five minutes ago he was team Dean._

_Of course your dad thinks I'm a good influence the same time my mom decides that you're a bad one._

**From: Dean**

_That sucks, but I wouldn't consider myself an overly GOOD influence . . ._

**From: Sam**

_Right your such a terrible person protecting your brother. *eyerolls*_

**From: Dean**

_Don't you roll your eyes at me! :P_

"Sam I can hear your phone going off every two seconds, bring it down here," Ellen called up the stairs. "You do realize that you can survive without him for ten minutes, right?"

"Oh, is ten minutes all? I guess that means that I'm allowed to see him again then," Sam yelled back.

"Not funny, bring the phone," Ellen told him.

**From: Sam**

_Mom remembered my phone, I have to go take it to her._

Sam turned his phone off, then stomped down the stairs to hand her the phone.

"And don't even think of talking to him on your laptop," Ellen said as Sam stomped back up the stairs.

"He got in one fight, Mom," Sam said. "He didn't kill someone, he's not a terrorist, it was just one fight."

The next morning, a Saturday morning, Sam woke up to Jo flicking him in the face.

"What?" Sam growled rolling his face away from her.

"Guess where I'm going," She said with a grin.

"Hell?" Sam guessed. "Because that's where you should go. It's-" Sam stared at his clock. "Why are you waking me up at seven in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Because," Jo said with a grin. "I have a school soccer game."

"How nice for you," Sam said sarcastically. "Even if I were allowed out of the house I wouldn't go."

"Sure you would," Jo said. "Because I have an offer to make you."

"What?" Sam asked turning to look at her. He quickly shielded his eyes from the light in his room wondering why the hell he was still awake.

"The team's co-ed," Jo pointed out.

"If you woke me up to try and set me up with one of your friends then I swear to god I'll rip your throat out," Sam warned.

"Someone's pissy," Jo commented. "After all I'm just trying to help you. Adam's on my team, so even if Mom tries to keep me away from him because of Dean then she can't. I could get him to pass a message along to Dean. . . for a price."

"What's that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"It's simple, you just have to go to all of my games once you're allowed out of the house," Jo told him.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because my friends like to look at you," Jo said. "And girls who have a hot brother are dragging them along as long as other people drag theirs along."

"That's not disturbing at all," Sam said sarcastically. "Is Adam in on this? Maybe someone has a hot sister for him?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "So do you want to send a message or not?"

"I'll agree if you try to convince Mom to take me to your game today," Sam said in hopes that he could at least _see_ Dean, if not talk to him.

"Fine, but you'd better give me the message now so that I can tell Adam. It's not like Mom's going to let you go talk to him," Jo said.

"I'll write it down and then you just give him the paper," Sam said rolling out of bed.

"Hurry up," Jo said before leaving the room. "Mom!" She called in her whiniest voice while she was walking down the stairs. "Sam says that he can't go to my game because he's grounded, but he promised that he'd go last week! Besides doesn't getting up at seven to watch my soccer game count as punishment?"

Sam caught on quickly with a grin, which he quickly hid under a fake angry expression as he began to follow his sister.

"She already woke me up at seven in the morning, she's already tortured me enough!" Sam yelled. "I am _not_ going to her stupid soccer game. And I never said that I'd go, I said maybe just to shut her up!"

Jo continued the fight trying to convince her mom that part of Sam's grounding should be going to the game. She quickly yelled back, "Soccer isn't stupid and you _did_ promise."

Sam knew exactly how to convince his mom to 'force him' to go. He threw in the final straw, "She's just a lying bitch, I never said that!"

"Sam don't talk to your sister that way," Ellen said sternly, clearly taking the bait. "I was _going_ to let you stay home, but now you're going. And don't worry you won't be getting to talk to your friends, you'll spend the whole time sitting with Mommy. That way we won't have to go against the grounding you're so worried about. Now go get dressed, you aren't going to make Jo late."

Sam put on his best bitch-face, then ran back up the stairs.

Jo went to go get dressed too and followed him.

As soon as they were out of Ellen's sight they silently high-fived.

Sam quickly got dressed, then wrote a note. As he was walking down the stairs he subtly handed the note to his sister.

As they were driving towards the school Sam silently wondered to himself whether he was hoping that Dean would be there or that he wouldn't. If Dean was there it would be like a slap in the face. Dean would be there, but he wouldn't be able to talk to him or anything. On the other hand he could look at him. Maybe talk to him for a minute claiming that he was going to the washroom.

But if Dean wasn't there then he would be sitting outside in the cold for no reason at seven in the morning. Stuck being embarrassed by his mom while his little sister's friends ogled him. At least Dean wouldn't have to see that part if he didn't show up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Especially those who reviewed last chapter and helped me to reach over 100(!) reviews: PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, cold kagome, astafir, LeighAnnWallace, SaKuRa-MIna, strandrijker, Forbidden-Lover1, Niilo789, JenniCDS, kissacazador, Nadia SMurphy, Nerdy Ninja in Training, PokeHerWithAStick, and whoever left the anonymous review without a name. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

As Sam approached the bleachers he quickly scanned them for the one person he wanted to see more than anything. . . He didn't see Dean anywhere.

_Maybe he just hasn't shown up yet_, Sam thought to himself. But the sinking feeling in his stomach proved that he didn't believe himself one bit.

Or so he thought, apparently he was still holding out some hope because the sight of Adam coming to greet Jo proved that Dean wasn't just running late with Adam, he wasn't showing up. And that crushed Sam just the teensiest bit more.

At least he didn't have to listen to their conversation, since Jo walked over to meet Adam at the bench.

Sam and Ellen found a spot near the top of the bleachers and sat down.

Sam was looking over at Jo and Adam to watch if she handed over the note when he noticed that most of the other girls on the soccer team were molesting him with their eyes.

He awkwardly waved at them, hoping that the acknowledgement of their staring would embarrass them enough to make them look away.

It did. At least for a few seconds where they turned away and giggled. But then they started turning to check if he was still looking in shifts.

Sam rolled his eyes, but none of them seemed to notice.

"Sam has a note for you to give Dean," Jo said handing Adam the paper.

Adam put it into his bag then asked, "If he's not allowed out of the house then why is he here?"

"We tricked Mom into thinking that it would be punishing him to make him come here," Jo said with a grin. "I can be very crafty."

"Of course he comes to the one game that Dean didn't go to," Adam said. "Dean decided not to go since he can't drive with a broken arm and the games early. Besides 'Sam can't go anyways'."

"Sam's stuck sitting with the prison warden anyways," Jo said. "It's not like they would have been able to talk."

She turned back to the bleachers to see her brother staring at her as if staring long enough would make him be able to hear the conversation.

She knew that Sam wasn't going to stop staring at her until he got an answer and it was already starting to bother her so she waved him over.

Ellen at least wasn't guarding him closely enough that he wasn't allowed to go talk to her.

When he was walking over to Jo he heard the group of girls giggling and turned to see them staring at him.

He looked straight at them as he widened his eyes and stuck his tongue out, then kept walking.

Adam was talking to the coach when Sam reached Jo, so they had some privacy.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Stop creeper staring at me," Jo told him.

"I'm not creeper staring at you," Sam said.

"You were before," She said. "Because you were watching me and Adam talking trying to find out where Dean is."

Sam couldn't deny that, so he simply asked, "And where is he?"

"Home," Jo said. "Apparently Dean always goes to Adam's games, but he didn't go today because he's not allowed to drive with a broken arm and the game's too early. And because he knew you wouldn't be here." She said the last part with a huge grin.

Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Jo, get over here we're warming up," The coach called.

Jo shot him one last glance, then ran over to where the rest of the team was standing.

As Sam back down he was very glad that half of Jo's team was guys. Not because he wanted to look at them, just because they weren't ogling him.

Dean was laying in bed. He hadn't been able to fall back asleep since Adam had woke him up that morning, but it was too early for him to be willing to get out of bed on the weekend.

He was debating getting up to go take some pain killers when he heard his phone get a text.

He rolled over and went to grab the phone with his right hand, then remembered that he couldn't because of the cast and sat up to grab it with his left.

**From: Adam**

_Get your ass to the game. Sam and Jo convinced their mom that taking Sam to the game is punishment._

Dean stared at the message for a few more minutes before making a decision.

Sam was watching the game when he noticed Pamela and Ash walking towards him.

"You're coming to sit with us," Pamela informed him.

"Ummm . . ." Sam said turning to look towards Ellen.

She gave him permission and then they dragged Sam off.

"Why am I sitting with you?" Sam asked, genuinely confused.

"Because we're saving you from Mommy," Ash said as they reached their seats.

"You know you guys don't seem like the type to go watch school sports," Sam said.

"Neither do you," Pamela commented.

Sam had been sitting with them for a few minutes when Ash said, "Well look who it is." As he said it he pointed towards the parking lot.

Sam's head quickly whipped to look over there, hoping to see a certain Winchester boy. Instead he saw Cas. _What the hell was Cas doing here?_

Cas headed straight to where Sam was sitting and grabbed his sweater to drag him away.

They were standing next to the bleachers when Cas hit him in the side of the head.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"You're an idiot," Cas stated.

"Because . . ?" Sam asked.

"_Because_," Cas hissed. "I called your house this morning and Bobby-" Cas always called Sam's parents by their first names "said that you were at the soccer game. So I asked when you'd be home and found out that you're grounded. What did you do dumb-ass?"

Of course, Cas the do-gooder had come to the game for the sole purpose of preaching at him about obeying his parents.

"Cute," Sam said pushing Cas back. "But I already have parents that grounded me. I don't need your parenting."

"I'm not parenting you, I just want to know why you're being locked up," Cas said.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said.

Cas scowled at him.

"So are you just here to yell at me?" Sam asked.

"No, the reason I was calling you is because I have something to tell you," Cas said. Sam sighed, why did Cas always have to wait for someone to prompt him to continue.

"Which is?" Sam asked.

"I was visiting Jess, since she's sick, and she said that you've been ignoring her texts. But apparently she really needs to talk to _you_ about something. Apparently she's having boy problems and apparently _my_ advice is useless," Cas said.

Sam started laughing slightly at the idea of Cas trying to help someone with boy problems and said, "Well tell her that I'll talk to her about it on Monday."

"Fine I'll tell her later," Cas said. "If you tell me why you're grounded."

Sam sighed and explained the story. Afterwards Cas and Sam barely got to sit down with Pamela and Ash before the game ended.

Dean still hadn't shown up.

"Sam don't do something stupid," Cas warned as he got up to leave.

"I'm not going to," Sam said.

"I know you," Cas said. "Don't do something stupid."

With that Cas began to walk away, it wasn't long after Cas left that Ellen walked over to Sam.

"I don't see why you can't be with a boy like him," Ellen whispered to her son.

"One, we're just friends. Two, Cas isn't gay. Three, I want to be with Dean," Sam responded.

When Adam got home he instantly stormed up to Dean's room to find his older brother sitting on the bed watching tv.

"Why didn't you go to the game?" Adam asked.

"I was sleeping," Dean lied.

"Bullshit," Adam challenged.

"Okay, I wasn't," Dean said. "But what would have been the point in going?"

"Sam was there," Adam said.

"Yeah and his mom doesn't want me anywhere near him," Dean said.

"So?" Adam asked.

"So, I have a better plan than showing up at a soccer game where his mom is," Dean said with a grin.

Adam rolled his eyes and left the room.

A few seconds later Dean heard his phone receive a text. It was from a strange number.

_It's Sam, Jo let me use her phone. My mom's driving me insane, pretty soon I'm just going to sneak out._

Dean sighed, then texted back.

**From Dean:**

_No you aren't._

**From Sam:**

_:( Why not?_

**From Dean:**

_That's not going to convince your mom that I'm not a bad influence. We just have to give it time._

**From Sam: **

_So you're just going to give up?_

**From Dean:**

_No, I have a plan. Now give your sister her phone back._

**From Sam:**

_What plan?_

**From Dean:**

_Bye Sammy._

The next day Sam was staring out his window watching all of the normal people drive by and wishing that he was allowed to be one of them.

After a few minutes he was shocked when Dean came walking down his street. He was even more shocked when the other boy turned into his driveway. What the hell was Dean thinking?

When there was a knocking at the door Sam crept out of his room. Once he got a little of the way down the hallway he laid down and carefully army crawled towards the top of the stairs.

The top of the stairs had an overview of their downstairs, but there was a short wall that Sam laid behind so that he could just peek over the wall, but he wouldn't be seen.

When Ellen Singer opened the door she was shocked to see Dean. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Dean began to talk instead.

"Before you slam the door in my face or pretend that he's not home I just want to say that I know Sam is home. But that isn't why I came here, I came to talk to you," Dean told Sam's mother.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ellen asked.

"So that I can explain to you," Dean said. "I know that you think I'm a bad influence, and I don't blame you. I know that I'm not a good one. But there are some things that I think you should know."

"Well then come in, I guess," Ellen said, stunned. "Most people would be too afraid to confront their boyfriend's mom like this."

"I'm not trying to confront you," Dean said. "I just want to explain. Maybe I am a bad influence, but I like to look at it as Sam being a good influence on me. I've been here for one week and I'm already a better guy than I was before thanks to your son. And if I tried to get Sam to do something I highly doubt that he would, he makes his own decisions. I would never try to force Sam into doing something bad anyways, he is way too good to stoop to my level. In fact I'm not even sure why he likes me."

From the top of the stairs Sam rolled his eyes, then heard small footsteps in the hallway behind him. He quickly and silently whipped his head around to see Bobby sneaking towards him.

Bobby laid down on the floor and crawled towards his son, much in the same manner as Sam had just minutes ago.

Once he was laying right next to Sam he whispered, "What are we spying on?"

Sam blushed and responded, "Dean's talking to mom."

"Good," Bobby said, then when quiet and began listening in with his son,

"And I want you to know that I didn't get into that fight for fun or for some stupid reason like some guy looking at me funny," Dean said, then paused awkwardly for a minute. "When I, err... came out at school there were some people that had problems with that. One of them was a guy in our grade and instead of going after me he went to my little brother, who's the same age as Jo. And that guy challenged him to a fight. When I found out what had happened I went and told the guy that if he had a problem with it that I should be the one he fights, not my kid brother. I'm not saying that it was a good choice, hell I know that I could have dealt with it better. In fact Sam even tried to convince me to, but I was just so pissed about him trying to fight my brother. . . Look, I'm not trying to guilt trip you. I don't want to play the dead mom card, or the 'I was just trying to do the right thing' one, or the 'No one likes me and now I'm so sad'. I'm just trying to give you the facts. If you don't want me near your son then I'll stay away from him. But a piece of advice from someone who's had almost every parenting method used on them: Grounding Sam because of something I did isn't a good idea. He'll just think that if he's in trouble anyways that he may as well do something stupid. I think that you should let him see other people, even if you don't want him seeing me."

Dean paused to clear his throat, trying to hide his emotions. He was beginning to feel really stupid and regretting coming there, so he said, "You know what, I'm just going to go. Don't worry I'll stay away from Sam."

Sam wanted to yell at his mother at that point.

Dean was halfway to the door when Ellen said, "Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean asked turning around.

"You can see Sam," Ellen said.

"Really?" Dean asked, a grin spreading across his face.

At that point Bobby gave Sam a thumbs up, then crawled back towards his room.

"Obviously you actually care about him or else you wouldn't have come here in the first place. I misjudged you about the fight. Most of the boys that fought when I was in high school had a new date every week, but I can tell that you care about Sam more than that," Ellen said.

Sam began to sneak back to his room so that he wouldn't be caught spying.

"He's upstairs," Ellen told Dean.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Also, just a warning updates will be slow or non-existent for November due to NaNoWriMo. I know what you're thinking? Isn't it November right now? Yes, but most of this chapter was written in October and it took until now to get up one chapter for one story that was already practically done. But don't worry, there WILL be a next chapter (hopefully soonish) Anyways thanks for reading everyone!**

**Especially the awesome-tastic reviewers of last chapter: LeighAnnWallace, SaKuRa-MIna, PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, casammy, Niilo789, kissacazador, astafir, strandrijker, cold kagome, and Forbidden-Lover1 :D You guys are great!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean actually hugged Ellen before heading up to Sam's room.

Sam answered as soon as there was a knock on the door.

He decided on the dumb act as he asked, "Why are you here? You aren't allowed up here?"

"Oh yes, I am," Dean said with a grin.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"Mmm nothing," Dean lied.

"Obviously it wasn't nothing," Sam said. "Or else you wouldn't be here."

Dean shrugged innocently, "I just had a little talk with your mom. Not too big of a deal. She was pretty easily convinced. Besides you already said that you'd drive me to school tomorrow because I can't drive with a broken arm."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked with a grin spreading across his face. "You sure that I'm just a chauffeur? Because I heard something about not being just your date of the week."

"You little spy," Dean accused. "And of course you aren't my date of the week. I was thinking that you'd get one and a half weeks, maybe two if you're a good driver."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Dean in for a passionate kiss.

"So how much were you listening to?" Dean asked once their lips separated.

"Basically all of it," Sam responded. "Did you really mean all that?"

"No, Sam, I just thought that it would be fun to spend the day making up stories for your mommy," Dean said sarcastically. "Of course it's true you big dummy."

Sam beamed for a second, then his face fell into a frown.

"But, you're my big dummy," Dean offered with a grin.

"That's not it," Sam said. "It's the whole section of your speech dedicated to how great I am and how terrible you are."

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"The complete untruth of it all," Sam responded. "You're crazy if you think that you aren't good enough for me."

"It's true," Dean said. "You hated me at first, but then I grew on you.. like a fungus."

"Can't we take this seriously?" Sam asked, although he couldn't remove the grin from his face.

"Absolutely not," Dean said happily.

"Yup, it worked," Jo's voice came from the doorway.

They both turned and glared at her, she was staring into the room as she spoke into the phone.

"Adam says hi," Jo said to Dean before smirking smugly and walking down the stairs.

"Of course he does," Dean said with an eye roll.

* * *

><p>A while later the couple was sitting on the couch making out when Jo walked by and commented, "Plan definitely worked."<p>

Sam quickly pulled away and shot an annoyed glare at his little sister.

"Don't give me that look, nerd-boy. You need to get a room," Jo said. Sam rolled his eyes and as his sister was exiting the room he just barely heard her mutter, "How about a chat room?"

"Did she just say?" Dean asked.

"Yup," Sam responded instantly.

"I thought that you didn't tell her," Dean said.

"I didn't," Sam said.

"Goddammit Adam," Dean complained.

"That can't be a good sign," Sam said gazing in the direction of the door that his sister had left through.

Dean's phone suddenly sounded causing Dean's face to fall. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and sighed before hitting talk.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. There was a short pause. "Fine." . . . "I said fine." . . . "Okay, bye."

Sam watched as Dean hung up his cell phone.

"Apparently I have to leave," Dean stated.

Sam drove him home, since the other boy had walked over.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dean was already in the car when Sam stopped to pick up Jess.<p>

"Your boyfriend's in my seat," Jess complained as she slid into the backseat.

"If you break your arm then you can have it back," Dean said turning around to stick his tongue out from the front seat.

"I take it you lost the fight?" Jess asked.

"Au contraire," Dean responded, then proudly went on to tell the story for around the fiftieth time.

"Sounds like you're happy with yourself," Jess said.

"Yeah, except Sammy won't let me do anything," Dean said crossing his arms like a little kid. "'No Dean you can't drive', 'no Dean you have to go to the hospital'..."

"Well excuse me for doubting your ability to drive with a broken arm while you're on pain meds," Sam responded as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Aren't you two just so cute?" Jess said, grabbing at each of their cheek's. "It's like having an extra set of grandparents."

"What?" Sam asked as she stepped out of the car.

"You're an old married couple," She called over her shoulder as they got out of the car. She didn't bother looking back for their reaction, instead she just kept walking.

Sam rolled his eyes, she could have said much worse.

* * *

><p>During Dean's first class Jess helped him write, since his skill at writing with his left hand was severely lacking.<p>

In Dean's second class most of the class avoided the seats near him once again, but Pamela and Ash instantly made their way towards him with smiles on their faces.

"So I take it you lost the fight," Ash commented, gesturing to the cast and not seeming to care that these were the first words he had ever said to the boy.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a laughing Ash.

"Nah, I'm just kidding man," Ash told him gleefully. "You totally kicked his ass."

"You guys were there?" Dean asked.

"Yup," Pamela responded. "By the way I'm tracking down a Sharpie so that we can sign your cast at lunch."

"Isn't that a little elementary school?" Dean asked.

"No, it's only elementary school if I take up the whole cast with my name," Ash clarified.

"Okay then," Dean said laughing a little.

The teacher got the class to quiet down and handed out an assignment. Dean didn't have to worry about writing because the couple helped him with it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Sam's second class, gym, he had just asked Jess what her boy problems were. They were playing volleyball that class, but their team was off for now so they had time to talk.<p>

"Guess who started texting me all weekend?" Jess asked him.

"Is it someone sexy?" Sam asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"No." Jess responded instantly. "It's Balthazar."

"Eww," Sam said. "Why was he texting _you_?"

"Thanks Sammy," Jess said, rolling her eyes at him.

"You know what I meant," Sam said. "And don't call me Sammy."  
>"I didn't respond to him, but he kept texting me over and over to the point where I had to turn my phone off," Jess said.<p>

"You know this wasn't the kind of boy problems I was expecting," Sam said. "Was he hitting on you?"

"Yeah, hence the boy problems. As in guy I hate creeping on me," Jess said.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Sam said.

"I'll show you the texts, they range from super desperate to just flat-out lame pick-up lines," Jess responded. "It's creeping me out and I can't imagine how he even got my phone number."

"You're definitely going to have to show me after," Sam said, his eyes glinting as he lightly laughed.

The conversation ended then, since it was their team's turn to play.

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, Jess, Ash, and Pam (who now had a permanent marker in her hand) all entered the lunchroom together.<p>

Balthazar spotted Jess and began to head towards them, Dean made gagging noises causing Pamela to start snickering.

"Can I talk to you away from your herd?" Balthazar asked arrogantly.

Although several of them wanted to make a snarky response, they remained silent, letting Jess defend herself.

"Well, lets see... I like my herd, and I don't like you. So, no. You can't talk to me. And no, I'm not leaving them," Jess responded.

"Oh, ouch," Balthazar said sarcastically with a nervous chuckle. "I just wanted to ask a question."

"Are you sure about that?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. She smirked, challenging him with her eyes to dare to try and ask her.

"It really is quite a good offer," Balthazar said.

Sam dragged Dean to go sit down at the table next to where they were standing. Cas, Chuck, and Anna were already sitting there. Ash and Pam followed suit.

"I mean its not too late to join the winning side," Balthazar said. "And what better way than to date a winner?"

Jess burst into laughter at this, now everyone in the cafeteria was staring in their direction.

"You might want to change that pick-up line," She said. "Because last time you checked you lost the fight and Dean's the winner. But, you know what? If these guys-" She gestured towards her friends. "Are the losers and you're a winner, then I guess I want to be the biggest loser of all time."

"No you don't," Balthazar said egotistically, hoping that she would change her mind.

"Oh yes, I do," She continued. "And this entire thing is pathetic. What? None of the cheerleaders want you now that you lost the fight? So you have to go find someone else to hit on? And why not choose one of Dean's friends so that you can try and steal them? I'll tell you why, because I am _not_ a hoe-bag. And I will never date you or one of the dumb-asses from your world."

Dean snickered as Balthazar narrowed his eyes at her, then speechlessly left the cafeteria with a reddening face.

"Someone needs to get you anger management," Dean commented jokingly as Jess sat down.

"Damn, good job telling him off," Pamela told her.

Over the course of the lunch Dean got his cast signed by everyone sitting at that table except for Chuck, and obviously himself.

At least he was starting to make some friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Yes, I know that I haven't updated for a long time (sorry). But I have won NaNoWriMo and it's over now so hopefully updates will be quicker :D I had a little bit of trouble writing the second half of this chapter, so I would have had it up days ago, but didn't. Anyways thanks for waiting around and continuing to read! :D**

**Especially these people who reviewed last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, cold kagome, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Ebony Dagger, astafir, SaKuRa-MIna, strandrijker, wutisupman, Niilo789, LeighAnnWallace, Stephanatural, Forbidden-Lover1, NadiaSMurphy, kissacazador, and Vanadium23**

**I love you all and I hope you enjoyed the update :D**


	11. Chapter 11

In math class the vast majority of the class seemed to have the goal of sitting as far away as possible from Dean. Although Sam didn't seem to notice, Dean definitely did.

Sam and Anna both helped Dean do his work, but Dean seemed to be off in a world of his own. He was too busy worrying about how he was going to get past the rest of his day with no one in his classes.

* * *

><p>When the next class, LA, came, Dean immediately sat in one of the back corners of the room.<p>

The teacher still hadn't entered the classroom, when Balthazar and Uriel entered the room laughing. They were already about ten minutes late for class. Once again Dean had a third of the room for himself.

Dean instantly shot his eyes down to the table, avoiding eye contact with those dumb-asses.

"Hey fag!" Balthazar called, causing Uriel (as well as a few other guys and several cheerleaders) to begin laughing once again.

Dean looked up to shoot a death-glare at Balthazar.

"Oh look, he responds to it," Balthazar said, high-fiving his friend.

Dean groaned quietly to himself and turned away from the sight. As his head whipped away something, or someone rather, caught his eye.

It was a boy with brown hair and golden eyes. Those golden eyes were staring straight at Dean with a look of curiosity. This boy wasn't laughing like the others, although Dean had seen him hanging out in the lunchroom with the popular crowd.

Dean was about to give the boy the finger to get him to stop staring, when he remembered how Sam felt about him being a dick. Instead Dean just rolled his eyes, then stared down at his desk.

The teacher finally entered the classroom now and began to hand out work. Dean didn't have anybody in this class with him, and he knew that asking someone to helping write wasn't a good idea. So he wound up spending the whole class struggling to write with his left hand, which slowed his work down significantly.

Once the class was finally over, Dean sped out of the room, wishing that this day would just end. He hated almost everything about this school, almost everyone.

* * *

><p>His mood was not helped once he entered the gym to hear the teacher announce that they were going to be spending the entire week in a classroom, for sex-ed.<p>

_This should go well_, he sarcastically thought to himself as the class followed their teacher towards the classroom.

Dean chose a spot in a very back corner and grimaced when Balthazar decided to sit right next to him, with Uriel one chair down.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun today," Balthazar said, shooting Dean the smuggest of smirks.

Dean crossed his arms, clenched his hands into fists, and leaned back in the chair attempting to ignore the other boy.

"I'm assuming that by now we all know how babies are made," The teacher announced. "But just in case, here's a little recap. When a man and a woman are attracted to each other-" Balthazar's hand shot up. "Sometimes they have sex, and sometimes that makes a baby... What Balthazar?"

Balthazar turned his smirk back onto Dean, then asked, "What about when a man and a man are attracted to each other?" That gaze still hadn't flickered off of Dean's face for a second. Several kids began to snicker.

"When two _people_," Mr. Garnwich corrected himself. "Are attracted to each other, sometimes they have sex. But, I think that we all know that a baby is only made when it's a man and a woman."

The brown-haired boy from Dean's last class was staring back at him with that same look once again.

This was going to be a long, long class for Dean Winchester... at least they didn't have to do any writing today, though. All they had to do was sit and listen to the teacher, and Balthazar, speak.

* * *

><p>After what felt like ages, the bell finally rang. Dean instantly sprung from his seat and headed for the door as fast as he could. He managed to ignore the comments from Balthazar and Uriel. He grabbed his binder from his locker and began to walk to Sam's locker, with his fists still clenched.<p>

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Sam asked, instantly picking up on Dean's bad mood.

"Nothing," Dean lied, while forcing himself to unclench the fists. "Let's just get out of here."

Sam nodded and when they reached the car they found that Jess was already waiting outside.

Dean remained almost silent for the entire ride, he only spoke once, one word. He had responded 'sure', when Sam had asked if Dean wanted to go to his house so that Sam could help him do his homework.

Jess had already been dropped off at home, and now they had just arrived at the Singer house.

When they entered the house Dean tried to forget about what had happened at school, and after a few minutes, Sam seemed to manage to get him loosened up.

"How do you have this much homework from one day?" Sam asked, teasingly.

"The whole having to have someone else write slowed things down a bit," Dean responded and stuck his tongue out at the other boy. "Besides, we can't all be nerds like you."

"Hey, if you want my help you'd better re-think that last comment," Sam responded with a grin.

"Mmmm.." Dean said, pretending to be deep in thought. "Nope, I'm good."

A while later they working on Dean's geo homework and Sam asked, "What's the longest river in the world?"

"Umm, I don't know," Dean responded. "I bet that you know, Sammy."

"I'm writing for you, not giving you the answers," Sam told him. "You broke your arm, not your brain."

"But I can't concentrate because my arm hurts," Dean said with a pout.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah right.. Why don't you cry me a river? And if that river is the longest river in the world, then what would it be called?"

Dean frowned, "Fine... Nile?"

"See, you didn't break your brain," Sam said, writing the answer down.

Once they finally got to the last subject, English, Sam stared down at the paper and began laughing.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What is with this writing?" Sam asked, turning the paper around for Dean to see.

The scowl that formed on Dean's face in response instantly cut off Sam's laughter.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You wanna know what that writing is?" Dean angrily asked, while snatching the paper out of his boyfriend's hand. "That's me having to write with my left hand because I don't have anybody in that class who talks to me, or who is even willing to sit anywhere near me! Although, I'm starting to get used to that, considering it happens basically every class. I had to write that by myself with my left hand. But at least that's better than the sex-ed class I had where Balthazar was sitting right next to me being a jackass. And for two classes straight I had to put up with him and the whole time I wanted to yell and swear and pound his face in, but I couldn't do that. Because I can't be a dick, because then you'll hate me! I don't know how you do it, Sammy. How in the hell did you manage to get people to like you? No one seems to try and bother you! ... You know what, I'm just gonna go home."

Dean picked up his binder and began to head for the door.

"With what car?" Sam asked, as he got up to follow Dean,

"I'll walk," Dean said as he pushed the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! :D Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**A super big thanks goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: LeighAnnWallace, gaaralover51141, PrettyGirlyFan, SaKuRa-MIna, ImpalaAngel13, ZanaVield, casammy, kissacazador, cold kagome, fledglingfeathers, EvilAngelTeamGabe, and Vanadium23 :D**


	12. Chapter 12

As Dean was rushing to get away from his boyfriend's house, he tripped on the steps and his binder fell causing an explosion of papers to fall out.

When Sam reached the door he found Dean sitting in the middle of the grass, surrounded by a bunch of loose papers. Dean's face was hidden in his arm.

"Fuck, " Dean suddenly angrily shouted, pounding his good arm against the ground.

Sam instantly gathered up the papers, then sat down next to Dean.

"People do bother me still, just not as badly," Sam said softly. "Most of them got bored of it. But pretending that I don't exist is a big difference from liking me. Eventually they'll get bored of it with you too... Well, I'm not sure if Balthazar will. But that's just how Balthazar is, he's a total douche to almost everyone in an attempt to keep everyone scared of him. I don't like you being a dick to people who don't deserve it. But I'd say that he more than deserves the full wrath of the Dean you were when you first came to this school. And in case you haven't noticed, the people in this school are like sheep. One person decides to sit as far away from you as possible and everyone else follows along so that they aren't the one being sat away from the next day. You shouldn't worry about the sheep, you have your own 'herd'. Just look at the names on your cast."

"No," Dean said finally looking up. "_You _have your own herd. They only put up with me, well.. _Some_ of them put up with me because I'm dating you. You have your own people, I don't."

"Well you have me, and Pam and Ash were yours first. Besides Jess, Cas, and Anna actually like you, they don't just put up with you. And Chuck's more than a little off, I wouldn't worry about him too much," Sam responded.

"I guess," Dean said.

"And I'll let you in on a little secret. No matter how much people say that ignoring them is the answer, it really isn't. If they want a show or something to laugh about, then give them it," Sam told him.

"And I told your mom that you're a good influence on me," Dean said in a tone of joking disappointment.

The pair went back into the house and continued to work on Dean's homework.

When Jo came home she walked past them and asked, "What are you writing Sam? Ideas for your eHarmony profile?"

"I really need to deal with her soon," Sam said, glaring at the stairs she had just gone up.

* * *

><p>The next day when it came time for LA class, Sam walked with Dean to his class.<p>

"I can give them a show," Dean told Sam. "If there's one thing that I'm good at, it's putting on a show."

"Good," Sam replied.

"And the first thing that I'm going to do is _this_," Dean said, then leaned over to make-out with Sam against the door.

Balthazar seemed to find this pretty amusing and starting yelling out vulgar comments, and of course Uriel instantly joined in.

Dean only pulled away once the bell rang.

"See you after class, Sammy," Dean said with a grin.

Sam left, then Dean turned around with his grin still in place. The teacher was late again, which meant that he could say whatever the hell he wanted to.

"You know Balthazar, I understand why that upset you so much. You're just mad because I'm getting more action than you," Dean said tauntingly. "Remember yesterday at lunch when you tried to ask Jess out in your pathetic little way? I do. And I also remember her publicly rejecting must have been embarrassing for you." Dean's grin spread even wider.

Now the strange brown-haired boy was smirking. Several other people were whispering and a few guys were repeatedly over-dramatically saying 'Oh!'

Dean caught notice of Uriel snorting at him.

"And you," Dean said turning to him. "Do you have a mind of your own? Or even a mind at all? All that you do is copy Balthazar's every action. I bet that you want to be just like him when you grow up."

Dean now turned his attention away from them and to an empty desk in the middle of the half of the room where everyone was sitting.

"Ooh, look. An open desk, someone must be away," Dean commented. "Maybe I'll sit here." Dean moved to go sit there, but halfway to the chair he stood back up. "Nah, too much bitchiness in the area. I wouldn't want to catch any. I think that I'll go sit in my corner, it's a party over there."

With that Dean moved to go sit down in his regular spot.

When he sat down Balthazar began to clap his hands sardonically.

"It looks like you already caught the bitchiness," Balthazar told him.

"Ooh, ouch. It feels like my skin is burning off. It just hurts so much," Dean said sarcastically. "What an amazing comebackm just repeating basically the exact thing I just said... Nice black eyes by the way."

"Nice broken arm," Balthazar sneered at him.

"We all know who won that fight," Dean said. "Even with your buddy helping you out."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and glared at Dean, seeming to not know how to respond.

"What's that?" Dean asked. "Are you actually shutting up for once?"

"Drop the cute act Winchester," The teacher said as he finally entered the room.

"Oh absolutely," Dean said then leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the back of the chair in front of him. He smirked as he mimed zipping up his lip.

"Feet down," The teacher said, not seeming amused.

"You got it," Dean said as he placed his feet back on the floor.

"Can I teach now, or would you like the attention to be on you for a couple more minutes?" The teacher asked.

"By all means, teach away," Dean said.

Dean's smirk disappeared when the teacher announced that they would be doing a project in pairs, and choosing their partners.

When they were told to go find a partner, Dean just sat in his desk watching as the others frantically searched for a partner.

He noticed that a blonde girl was making her way towards the guy with the golden eyes. Dean was surprised when the golden eyed boy ignored her and headed over towards where Dean was sitting.

"Want to work with me? You'd be saving me from Becky the stalker girl," The boy offered.

"Me?" Dean asked, looking around in disbelief.

"You're the only one over here," The guy confirmed. "And someone has to go with you, if you're left alone you might have to start making jokes again. And that's my job."

"I hate to break it to you, but Balthazar seems to have taken over your job," Dean responded. "But I guess I could work with you."

"He's not funny, though," The guy responded with a smile. "By the way, I'm Gabe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review :D Thanks for reading everyone!**

**An extra special, caps-locked THANK YOU goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: cold kagome, PrettyGirlyFan, ImpalaAngel13, wolfish-willow, LeighAnnWallace, gaaralover51141, kissacazador, PokeHerWithAStick, Vanadium23, and EvilAngelTeamGabe!**


	13. Chapter 13

_"He's not funny, though," The guy responded with a smile. "By the way, I'm Gabe."_

"I'm Dean, but you probably already figured that out, so..." Dean trailed off.

Gabe sat down at the desk next to Dean, who asked, "So why exactly don't you want to work with Blondie? She's not bad looking; and she seems to like you."

"Oh she does, believe me, she does," Gabe responded. "A little too much, annoyingly so. She can't seem to take the hint that I don't like her, though. She's clingy all the time and it's getting really annoying. But if I just flat out tell her how much she pisses me off, then I'll have to face the wrath of Ruby and Meg... And they're kinda scary."

"Fun," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Barrels full," Gabe replied. "I bet that if she found out that I like someone else, that we'd both be found dead the next day."

"Does the other girl like you?" Dean asked.

"I highly doubt it," Gabe responded with a slight chuckle. "I've barely even talked to her and I have a feeling that she wouldn't like me. She's one of those rare creatures that I like to call girls with a mind of their own."

"Those exist here?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Apparently," Gabe responded.

"Well who knows, maybe working with me will bump you down so many social levels that Becky'll forget about you," Dean joked.

"I doubt it. Watch, Becky's partnered up with Lisa now. Five bucks says that they'll come sit at desks near here with some lame excuse of needing more space. And then the rest of their cheerleader friends will have to migrate over, bringing half the guys. And before you know it Uriel and Balthazar will be sitting alone in that corner... And maybe the nerdy guy with the B.O. ..."

"Right," Dean sarcastically said, showing his disbelief.

"Look," Gabe said, pointing to Becky and Lisa, who seemed to be quietly arguing over something.

Lisa finally seemed to give in and the pair came and sat down a few desks away from Dean and Gabe, just out of earshot.

Next Meg and Ruby moved over to sit with them, then Tessa and Eve, followed by Bela and Gwen, and Lilith and Ava. A few seconds later the guys began moving to sit with the girls.

"I guess it's a good thing that I didn't take your bet," an awe-struck Dean commented.

"They're sheep," Gabe responded. "They just needed someone to follow."

"Why are you friends with them, then?" Dean asked.

"Better them than no one, right?" Gabe asked. "I saw you with some of them your first few days. Besides all of them aren't bad. Annoying sometimes? Yes. Fun to be around sometimes? Yes. Make you want to punch yourself in the face sometimes? Definitely."

"Well next time you feel like punching yourself in the face you can come eat with us losers. That is if you're willing to risk it," Dean offered.

"Who knows, maybe one day I won't be able to stand listening to a whole bunch of girls listing off absolutely everything that is wrong with my lunch," Gabe responded. "_There's way too much sugar, you're going to be so fat one day, a pile of candy doesn't count as lunch..._"

"They might have a point on that last one," Dean commented.

"Do you know what I just realized?" Gabe asked, fixing his attention on Dean's arm. "Not one person who signed your cast decided to be the asshole who wrote their name in huge letters across the entire thing, writing over other people's names in the process. I think that I need to be that asshole." With that he pulled out a Sharpie and wrote 'GABE!' in big block letters.

"I guess at some point we should start working on this assignment, or at least go pick up the paper," Dean said, as he got up and went to grab an assignment sheet off of the front desk.

"About time you two decided to find out what the project is. I'm sure that you two will have the project done on time, right?" Mr. Harvin asked cynically.

"Yes sir," Dean replied enthusiastically, shooting out his most dazzling smile, and as soon as his back was turned from the teacher rolling his eyes.

"So what are we even working on?" Gabe asked when Dean sat back down.

"Apparently we're writing a story," Dean said while glancing down at the page.

"About what?" Gabe asked.

"We get to decide," Dean responded in a disgruntled tone. "Got any ideas?"

* * *

><p>When the class ended, Dean walked out of the room to find Sam standing outside of the room where his own class was held, right across the hall.<p>

Dean had just reached Sam when he heard Balthazar's voice behind him.

"Why were you talking to him?" Balthazar asked. "People know that you're my cousin, I don't need to be associated with Dean's new BFF."

"Why do you have to be such a dickbag?" Gabe quickly retorted. "How do you think I feel being associated with you? And second, why do you think you get any say in who I talk to? Because you don't. For example, right now I'm choosing to stop talking to you and you get no control over it." With that Gabe walked away, leaving his dumbfounded cousin behind him.

"What was that?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Turns out that not everybody in that class is a total douchenozzle," Dean responded. "Did you know that he's Balthazar's cousin? Because I totally didn't... Not that I knew his name until an hour ago..."

"Everybody knew; except for apparently you," Sam responded, then noticed Gabe's name on Dean's cast. "He prints like a five year-old."

"Can't argue with you on that one," Dean replied, then rolled his eyes as he added, "Wish me luck in sex-ed."

"Luck," Sam said with a grin, before kissing Dean.

The two boys went their separate ways, each headed off to their final class of the day.

* * *

><p>When Dean entered the classroom where their health class was taking place he instantly headed to the back corner where he had sat the day before.<p>

When Balthazar and Uriel entered the room, together of course, Dean instantly called over to them.

"Hiya friends! I saved your spots," Dean told them enthusiastically as he patted the chair next to him. "Protected them with my life... Come on, Balthy.. Ury... Well, Uriel's short enough.. We'll work on the nicknames later, just come sit with me. We have so much to chat about." A malicious grin was spread across Dean's face now, as their classmates looked at the three in confusion.

Balthazar and Uriel stood in the doorway caught off guard for a few more seconds. If they sat near Dean now, then people would assume that they were actually friends. But if they didn't sit with him for the sole purpose of pissing him off, then Dean still won.

Finally Balthazar decided that he'd sit next to Dean and bother him once again, it would become pretty apparent that they weren't pals once Balthazar decided to take every opportunity he could get to make this hour hell for Dean.

The teacher decided to start off the class by answering a few of the questions that had been dropped into the question box at the end of the last class.

Mr. Garnwich pulled out the first slip and read it aloud, "What if you're too big for a condom?" Several students snickered. "I realize that this was clearly a joke question, but I'm going to answer it anyways. There are enough sizes that you won't be too big. You will be able to find the right size."

Balthazar opened his mouth to add something, but didn't get the chance before Dean began to talk.

"Don't worry, buddy. That rule doesn't just work for too big, you'll be able to find one small enough. You know, on the off chance that you'll ever need one," Dean said, while patting Balthazar's shoulder. Several people began to laugh and Gabe turned around to smirk at his cousin, enjoying the embarrassed look that covered his face.

"Dean, was that really necessary?" Mr. Garnwich asked, seeming unimpressed.

"Just a little friendly joking," Dean said with a grin. "Right bud, I didn't hurt your feelings did I? Didn't hit a sore spot?"

"Not at all, we're just such good friends that we can enjoy a little ribbing," Balthazar said, then gritted his teeth. Dean could tell that the words physically pained him on the way out. But Balthazar wasn't backing down, pretending that the jokes were friendly meant that the teacher might let them continue insulting each other. Plus that way it wouldn't sound like a sore spot.

"Alrighty then," The teacher said, deciding to ignore them as he pulled out the next slip of paper. "What do I do if my boyfriend is pressuring me to have sex, but I'm not ready?"

"Don't worry Balthy, I'm sure if you tell Uriel how you feel, then he'll back off right away," Dean cut in, once again earning himself some laughs.

The teacher ignored this and answered, "If you're feeling pressured, then you should explain your feelings to your boyfriend or girlfriend. If they continue to pressure you, then maybe you should reconsider your relationship if they aren't going to consider your feelings." He then pulled out the next sheet of paper, "What percent of teens is sexually active?"

"Lets do a tally of the people in this room," Balthazar said. "We know that Dean isn't.."

"And we know that you and Uriel are like rabbits in that storage closet, so I guess it's around 2 in 3," Dean cut in.

Garnwich shot a glare at the pair, clearly getting sick of their comments, not that it stopped them. For the rest of the class Dean and Balthazar continued to mock each other and Dean was surprised by how quickly the class went by, and by the fact that he had actually enjoyed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry this took so long, I hope it was worth the wait.. For those of you who are reading other fics of mine I'll try to have them updated soon. Thanks to everyone for reading! :D**

**And of course an extra big thanks and dedication goes to the reviewers of last chapter: ImpalaAngel13, cold kagome, gaaralover51141, PrettyGirlyFan, LeighAnnWallace, Vanadium23, EvilAngelTeamGabe, JenniCDS, PokeHerWithAStick, AAldereteSPN, Gravind Divine, VampireKissesx, and whoever left the anonymous review without a name! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Dean and Sam's mornings both went smoothly, it wasn't until lunch that anything strange happened.

When Dean entered the cafeteria Sam and Jess hadn't shown up yet.

He noticed that the table was weirdly silent as he sat down.

"What?" Dean asked, wondering why they were all so distracted.

"Look," Anna said pointing towards the side of the lunch room that was owned by the popular kids.

Dean turned around to see Gabe and Balthazar standing up, heatedly arguing.

"I wonder what's getting their panties in a knot," Pam commented, while grabbing a handful of fries off of Dean's plate.

"I have a bad feeling that I might know," Dean responded quietly.

"What does that mean?" Cas asked.

Dean didn't get a chance to answer, before a loud scream spread across the entire room.

"Fine, I'm done dealing with your shit today! You don't own me, dumbass!" Gabe shouted dramatically.

He stormed away before his cousin had the chance to answer.

Gabe went straight to Dean's table and asked, "Is the offer still good? Because I really feel like punching myself in the face... And then slamming his through a wall."

All eyes at the table were on Dean as he answered, "Sure, sit down."

* * *

><p>When Jess and Sam finally showed up, they gave him two entirely different looks at the sight of Gabe. Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow at Dean, while Jess gave him a disapproving shake of her head.<p>

"Why is _he_ here?" She asked as she sat down.

"Because I told him he could be," Dean responded.

"Yeah, but why?" Jess asked.

Sam cut in with the sarcastic answer, "Well clearly just to piss you off."

"She's a judgy one," Gabe commented, earning him a glare.

"You're related to Chief Dickbag," Jess retorted. "I'll be as judgy as I want to someone like you."

"So you're just going to hate me because of the people I talk to?" Gabe asked. "Funny, because I thought you hated us for judging everyone else without knowing anything about them... Yeah, you aren't a hypocrite at all... Miss Ex-Cheerleader."

"Hold on a second," Dean interrupted. "_You_ were a cheerleader? Somehow you don't seem like the cheery type."

"Thanks," She told Dean, before turning back to Gabe. "Yeah, maybe I used to be a cheerleader, but I quit because I couldn't stand being around those bitches all the time... I missed being allowed to eat my fat-ass food without being yelled at for not eating a salad instead. And being aloud to have a mind of my own without the bobble-heads glaring at me for it. Besides they were trying to make me drop Sam, and no way in hell I was leaving my best friend behind for them." With that Jess and Sam high-fived.

"Whose side are you on Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and answered, "I didn't know there were sides."

"You'd have to ask Miss Cheerleader," Dean said with a smirk.

"Hey," Jess said slapping Dean in the arm, then stealing a huge handful of fries.

"Might wanna watch your weight if you plan on fitting into that little skirt," Dean taunted.

Pamela grabbed the plate from in front of Dean with a shrug and the excuse, "She got more than me."

"What about me? Don't I get any of my food?" Dean asked.

"Guess you shouldn't have called me fat," Jess replied.

"Guess you shouldn't have proved him right," Sam told her.

Jess and Sam then had an extremely mature slappy-fight while sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Does that happen a lot?" Gabe asked, seeming amused as the two continued to fight.

"You'd be surprised," Chuck responded.

"Should we stop them... Or...?" Gabe asked.

"I got this," Dean said, before sliding Sam and Jessica's plates to where he was sitting.

"Hey!" Sam and Jessica said, stopping in perfect unison.

Dean put on his best pout and said, "But my arm's broken."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked reaching for his food.

"You're supposed to feel bad and give me pity food," Dean said, moving Sam's food further away from it's owner.

"That's stupid," Jess told him.

"In that case.." Dean said with a grin, before grabbing a fistful of fries and stuffing it into his mouth. He barely even chewed before swallowing, then did the same thing to Jess's plate while Sam stole his own back.

"Here," Dean said, giving Jess her plate back after swallowing the second chunk of fries.

"That was quite attractive, by the way," Sam said sarcastically. "Especially when half of the food was hanging out of your mouth."

"I try," Dean said with a childish grin. "I'm going to buy more food."

* * *

><p>When Adam spotted Dean in line to buy food, he instantly rushed over. Dean was just paying for his new plate of fries when Adam reached him.<p>

"Dean, I forgot my money at home," Adam told him. "Can I borrow some?"

Dean sighed, he had just spent the rest of the money he had with him on the fries.

"Here," Dean said, handing his little brother the plate of fries and cursing at him mentally.

"Thanks, Dean," Adam said, surprising his brother by hugging him then running off.

* * *

><p>When Dean returned to the table empty-handed, Sam asked, "What happened to more food?"<p>

Dean shrugged and lied, "I changed my mind, I'm not that hungry."

Sam gave him a confused look, but dropped the subject.

"Dude, you weren't kidding about a pile of candy being your lunch," Dean said to Gabe, changing the topic.

"I never joke about candy," Gabe said with a serious face.

"Right.." Jess said.

Sam leaned over and whispered to her, "You can bitch about him to me later, but try and act nice to him now."

"Which one?" Jess asked.

Sam frowned at her then whispered to her, "I can find pictures of cheerleader Jess very easily."

Jess scowled at him, but nodded her head, "I liked you better back when it was just you and me."

Sam rolled his eyes at her.

Gabe looked between the pair, then with a smirk asked Jess, "Do you really hate me that much?"

As Jess went to open her mouth, Sam nudged her with his elbow to remind her that she has to play nice.

She sighed, then answered, "I don't hate you, I just have no reason to like you."

"That's playing nice?" Sam asked critically.

"Hold on.. Let me try again," Jess replied."Hey Gabey, let's be bestest friends and braid each other's hair." With that Jess got up and left.

"What's with her?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea," Sam said, leaving to follow her.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Sam asked, grabbing her arm as he finally caught up with her.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jess repeated. "At the start of the year it was us, Anna, Cas, and Chuck. We were our own little group of weirdos. I liked it that way. But now there's Dean, and Pam, and Ash, and for some reason Gabe. And yeah, I'm happy for you and Dean. But now you're hanging out with him all the time and I miss hanging out alone with you. And hanging out with you in general, we used to hang out daily. And there's all these new people in the middle of the table so I barely even get to talk to Anna and Cas anymore... And if Gabe is anything like his cousin, then I don't want him anywhere near us!"

Sam pulled Jess into a hug, then told her, "Then you're coming over after school today. And sleeping over, okay?"

"Okay," Jess responded.

"And if it helps, from what I've heard Gabe isn't like Balthazar," Sam told her. "In fact I saw him bitch out Balthazar in the hallway yesterday."

"I like him better already," Jess said with a smirk.

"So do you want to go back in?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Jess responded.

Sam left one arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked back into the cafeteria.

When they reached their table once again, the rest of Sam's food had 'mysteriously' disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry for the wait, but thanks for reading :)**

**And thanks to all the reviewers of last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, LeighAnnWallace, cold kagome, EbonyDagger, kissacazador, ImpalaAngel13, Gravind Divine, and EvilAngelTeamGabe!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well I feel like a total bitch now," Jess stated as she sat cross-legged on the edge of Sam's bed. Sam had just finished explaining what Dean had told him about Gabe, and what Sam himself had witnessed of Gabe bitching out Balthazar.

"That's because you are one," Sam replied, grinning up at the ceiling as he laid in the middle of the floor.

"Hey, you were Queen Bitch to Dean when he first got here," Jess retorted, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Sam's face.

"Yeah, well that's different," Sam told her.

"Oh really, how?" Jess challenged.

"Well he was a dick first," Sam pointed out. "Plus there was all that history and, you know, the sexual tension.. Unless of course there was sexual tension between you and Gabe..?"

"Eww, no you nimrod," She replied, kicking him in the stomach. "I'm starving, what's Momma S making for supper?"

"I don't know? I think she might have said tacos?" Sam guessed.

"Ooh, I could go for pigging out on some tacos," Jess said with a grin.

"I remember the first time that you came over here," Sam said with a smirk. "You barely ate and you were afraid to ask for anything. Those were the good days."

"I was like five!" Jess retorted. "Dude, shut up or else I'll go find someone nicer to talk to."

"Right, of course you will," Sam said sarcastically.

Jess went to respond, but was interrupted by Bobby entering the room.

"Dinner time," He told them.

"Sweet," Jess said, leaping off of the bed excitedly.

* * *

><p>After dinner Jess cheerily volunteered her, Sam, and Jo for dish-washing duties. Bobby and Ellen happily left them to the job.<p>

"You'd better get started without us, Sam," Jess suggested. "I need to talk to Jo alone."

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "You volunteer us and then don't even help?"

"We'll come back after," Jess promised.

"If you're already done the dishes by then, well that's just an added bonus," Jo told him with a smirk.

The two girls left and made their way upstairs to Jo's room; Jess closed the door behind them.

"So is there actually something you want to talk about, or did you just want to make him do the dishes alone?" Jo asked with a smirk.

"Actually something. I just chose the timing well," Jess said with a wink.

Jo's phone beeped, alerting her that she had received a text. Jess saw on the screen that it was from Adam.

"More like two somethings to talk about," Jess corrected herself. "Do you like him?"

"Who, Adam?" Jo asked.

"Yeah."

"His brother is my brother's boyfriend," Jo responded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer the question of whether you like him or not," Jess said with a little grin.

"I can't, that'd be too weird," Jo said.

"You can't change the way you feel, whether it's weird or not," Jess pointed out. "And what makes Sam and Dean more entitled to date than you and Adam?"

Jo paused awkwardly before saying, "I guess nothing, it just seems weird.."

"If you like him, then you should go for it," Jess told her. "Besides, you were going over to Adam's house back when Sam was super bitch to Dean."

"Yeah, but they were talking online before Adam even moved here _and _they're already dating. I'd say that more than evens things out," Jo replied.

"And that brings us to the other thing I wanted to say," Jess told her. "I heard that you found out about them talking online before. You need to take it easy on your brother about that."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Why? Mom barely lets me walk to school by myself. I'm pretty sure she'd be pissed if she found out that he's off hitting on random guys on the internet."

"It wasn't like that," Jess told her. "And your mom's reaction is exactly why you need to leave it alone. I seem to remember you being on Team Dean when he came over the first time _and _when Sam wasn't allowed to see him. Do you really think that Momma S is going to let them date if she finds out."

"I guess not," Jo admitted. "But it would have made good black mailing material."

"You've already got a lot," Jess replied. "And I've got a fair bit of ammunition if I'm on your side of the blackmail. Now lets go see if Sam finished with those dishes."

"Sure," Jo replied. "And you won't tell Sam?"

"Of course not."

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough," Sam said as Jess reentered his room. "I almost died of old age in the time that it took you to get ready for bed."<p>

"Shut up and move over," Jess said as she crawled into Sam's double bed.

Jess's phone buzzed loudly on the night stand.

"_Who_ is texting you at two thirty in the morning?" Sam hissed.

"I don't know," Jess said, reaching for the phone. She let out a groan as she read who it was. "Balthazar."

"He's still bothering you?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Remember that time Dean beat the shit out of him? That was a good day," Jess said with a grin

"You know, other than the whole breaking his arm thing."

"You weren't even there," Sam argued.

"I heard about it, though," Jess argued.

"What's he want?" Sam asked.

"Apparently his nose broken."

* * *

><p><strong>From Balthazar:<strong>

_I bet you're nice and bendy, Miss Ex-Cheerleader. I'd like to test your flexibility out. I can be at your house in ten minutes, just say the word._

**From Jess:**

_I'm not at my house, but I'd love to show you tomorrow. You can watch me kick my foot all the way up into your face._

**From Balthazar:**

_Would you be wearing a skirt at the time? Because that might just make it bloody well worth it._

**From Jess:**

_No, but I'll wear steel-toed boots if you don't leave me the hell alone, you perv._

**From Balthazar:**

_That feistiness only makes me want you more, Darling._

**From Jess:**

_Excuse me while I go throw up at the thought of being your 'darling'._

**From Balthazar:**

_That's it, keep playing hard to get. But one day you are going to give in._

* * *

><p>Jess turned her phone off angrily and turned to Sam.<p>

"He called me Miss Ex-Cheerleader. Gabe called me that today... You're sure that he isn't like Balthazar?" Jess double-checked.

"He isn't. It was just a coincidence."

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch Gabe sat back with his regular crowd, giving Jess no chance to attempt an apology. She was both grateful and angry. She was glad to be able to put off trying to talk to him, but at the same time was antsy to get it over with.<p>

When the bell rang she walked to her science class and sat at an empty table. Each table had two stools at it.

"Is this seat taken?" Balthazar asked with a smug look.

"Yeah, Gabe's sitting here. Right, Gabe?" She asked, looking up at Balthazar's cousin, who had entered the room just after. Her eyes were a mixture of apologetic and pleading.

"Right," Gabe said as he sat down on the seat next to her.

Balthazar scoffed, then took a seat at the table behind them.

"Thanks," Jess whispered.

"No problem," Gabe whispered back.

"You didn't sit with us today," Jess pointed out. "Why not?"

"Don't tell anyone, but last time that I sat with you guys there was this girl who openly hated my presence," Gabe joked quietly. "Look, I get that you just wanted me to sit here to save you from sitting with _him_." He gestured back towards Balthazar. "You don't have to pretend that you like me, just because I'm the lesser of two evils."

"That's not the only reason I wanted you to sit here. I also wanted to talk to you about yesterday," She admitted. "Sam told me some stuff about you standing up for Dean and bitching out Balthazar. I'm really sorry about all that yesterday. I was already in a bad mood and I assumed that you would be like your cousin."

"You gave him a pretty nice bitch-out too," Gabe responded. "And from what I hear he deserved it."

"Yeah, I just wish that it had stopped him from sending me disgusting texts like these," Jess said, showing him the conversation from the night before on his phone.

Gabe read through it, then placed his face into his palm, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that if I was you that I wouldn't have wanted his cousin at the table either. That's the benefit of being related to a total jackass."

"Yeah, but you aren't like him," Jess replied. "I know that now."

"Thanks."

"So are we good?" Jess asked.

"We're good," Gabe told her with a smile

Balthazar sat at his table, glaring at the pair in front of him as they leaned toward each other and whispered about something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry for the wait, I'll try to be quicker this time. I know that there was a lot of people hating on Jess after the last chapter, but I hope that you forgive her now. Thanks for reading! :D**

**As per usual a Jared Padalecki sized thank you goes out to each of the reviewers of last chapter: cold kagome, gaaralover51141, PrettyGirlyFan, ImpalaAngel13, Ebony Dagger, kissacazador, and Noa**


	16. Chapter 16

When Dean entered sex-ed, Mr. Garnwich stopped him at the doorway.

"I think that today you'll make a wiser seating choice, Mr. Winchester," He told Dean. "And I will be having no more of your 'friendly teasing' or the other two's. Disrupt the class with one stupid comment and you'll find yourself in the office."

Dean nodded with a smirk, "I wouldn't even dare to think of such a thing."

"Of course not," Garnwich said sarcastically, before allowing Dean past.

Dean walked into the middle of the class, instead of the back this time, and took a seat next to Gabe.

"Someone's in trouble," Gabe taunted in the sing-song voice of a small child.

"Shut up," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"You're such a nice person," Gabe said jokingly. "It just amazes me that you don't have more friends."

"Because nice makes you so many friends here," Dean said sarcastically.

"Definitely. Look at Ruby and Balthazar, nicest people I've ever met," Gabe responded with a smirk.

"Hey, I bet that you'll never guess who was asking for you at lunch," Dean told him.

"Jess?" Gabe asked.

"Dammit," Dean muttered. "As if you guessed that first try."

"She's in my science class right after lunch," Gabe informed him. "She wanted to talk about her bitch-out yesterday."

"And?"

"She had some indisputable reasoning behind it," Gabe responded.

"Meaning what?" Dean asked.

"Her reasons were indisputable," Gabe said with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes at the answer, but let it go.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, and Jess had just reached the school parking lot.<p>

"So how did you girls enjoy your slumber party last night?" Dean asked.

Sam glared at his boyfriend as he unlocked the car.

"You missed a pretty great underwear pillow fight," Jess told him with a grin.

"So did Balthazar," Sam said, smirking back at Jess in the rear-view mirror. "I'm sure that he'd be _very _disappointed to hear what he missed."

"Shut up, you ass-clown," Jess demanded disgustedly.

"Whoa! Hold on," Dean said, whipping his head around. "Please tell me that there isn't anything going on between you and that douche-nozzle."

"There isn't," Jess confirmed. "Sam's just being disgusting."

"Okay, good," said a relieved Dean.

"I'm not the gross one," Sam argued offendedly. "_I'm _not the one who wants to test drive your flexibility _or _the one who wants to look up your skirt."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Dean asked.

Jess glared at Sam, then answered, "The scumbag can't take a hint. He still won't leave me alone, even after the big speech that I made in the cafeteria."

"What an ass-hat," Dean commented.

_Maybe that's what Gabe meant by indisputable reasoning_, Dean thought to himself.

"You guys _were_ just kidding about the pillow fight, right?" Dean asked

He received no answer.

* * *

><p>When Sam and Dean arrived at the Singer house, they had already dropped Jess off at home.<p>

"We have about two hours to kill before Jo and Adam's soccer game," Sam told his boyfriend. "What do you want to do?"

"I can't believe that I'm seriously saying this, but homework," Dean answered, earning him a shocked eyebrow raise. "I would get Adam to write it for me later, but the chicken-scratch he wrote with yesterday was worse than if I tried to write with my left hand."

"Dean Winchester, are you just using me for my pretty writing?" Sam asked in a mock appalled voice.

"Absolutely," Dean said, leaning across the car to press his lips against Sam's. "The whole time that I was talking to you online, I was just hoping that one day I would meet you. Then I would break my arm and you would have beautiful writing to scribe the answers to my homework down with."

"You sneaky bastard."

* * *

><p>When Jo entered the house, Dean and Sam were sitting in the living room working on math homework.<p>

"Hey Dean," She said, before turning to the stairs.

"Hey," Dean responded as she reached the top. He then turned to Sam and asked, "What the hell just happened? She just said hey and didn't make any stupid jokes about us meeting on the internet before I moved here. That's weird, right?"

"Yeah, it's definitely weird. But apparently Jess said something about it to her last night," Sam responded. "I didn't think that Jo would actually listen to her, though."

When Jo came back downstairs a while later, she was ready for the soccer game. Dean called shotgun, then the trio left to go pick Adam up.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the field, Sam and Dean headed to the top of the bleachers and sat down.<p>

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I could swear that at least half the girls on the team are ogling at us," Dean said, staring down at the team, which was currently standing on the side-line having an equipment check.

"They do that," Sam replied.

"I don't think I like it," Dean responded.

"Well get used to it because I don't think that it stops," Sam muttered.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked with a suggestive smirk. "Because I have an idea that might make them decide to eye-rape someone else."

"Well it's certainly worth a try," Sam said with a matching smirk before leaning over to passionately kiss him. They made out for about a minute and a half before pulling away.

"Shit," Dean said as he looked back down at the team. "That definitely did not help. In fact, I'm not so sure that it didn't make things worse."

"Well maybe if we tried again," Sam suggested with a grin.

The pair locked lips once again, then watched the game with intertwined hands. It didn't matter to them whether the little perverts stared or not, they were perfectly happy that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review :D Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**And as usual, a giant thank you the size of Gabe's name on Dean's cast goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: cold kagome, F, Panda24, LeoghAnnWallace, kissacazador, and destielship101**


	17. Chapter 17

At half-time something seemed to catch Dean's eye, then he quickly pulled his hand from Sam's.

Sam turned and gave him a confused look. Dean didn't notice and slid a little further away from Sam on the bleachers.

That's when Sam followed his boyfriend's gaze towards the group of unfamiliar teens who were walking from the parking lot and towards the field. There were two brunette boys and a girl whose fire-coloured hair gave Anna a run for her money.

Before Sam had the chance to ask Dean if he knew them, the girl began to call out from a few yards away.

"Dean Winchester, what the hell did you do to your arm?"

Sam saw a grin form on Dean's face before he got up and headed towards the trio.

Sam had zero idea who these people were. He suddenly realized that not once had Dean mentioned any of his friends from his old school to him online or in person. Something about that seemed really strange.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Dean asked.

Sam remained awkwardly sitting at the top of the practically empty bleachers.

"We got bored," The guy with the darker hair responded.

"So you decided to take an hour drive out here?" Dean asked. "And how did you even know I'd be here?"

"We went to your house, your dad told us," The other boy responded.

"You still haven't told us what happened to your arm," The first boy pointed out.

"Got in a fight," Dean answered simply. "Believe it or not, I'm not the most liked guy at this school."

"We have no problem believing that," The girl responded teasingly. "But your cast does have a lot of names on it."

"Not everyone here's a jackass," Dean responded. "There's actually some pretty decent people here... Speaking of decent people-" He trailed off seeming to just realize that Sam was still sitting on the bleachers. "Dude, come here."

_Nothing like having your boyfriend describe you as 'decent',_ Sam thought to himself as he stood up, _he may as well have said 'he's not that bad'._

"This is my-" Dean's brain went into panic mode the instant that he had accidentally added 'my'. He had planned on just saying 'This is Sam.' Without a second's pause, Dean finished with, "-friend, Sam."

_Shit, _thought Dean. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I say that? Why didn't I just say his name and dodge using titles?_

"And this is Charlie-" Dean pointed to the red-headed girl. "-Andy-" The darker-haired boy. "-and Garth." The other guy.

Sam awkwardly waved towards them, then told Dean, "I have to leave."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, grabbing Sam's arm after he attempted to walk away. "You're the one who drove us here."

Sam looked down to where Dean's hand was gripped on his arm. Dean followed his gaze and seemed to just notice that he was still holding on and quickly dropped his hand and looked to see if Charlie, Andy, or Garth had noticed the lingering contact. Sam saw him do so and took the opportunity to walk away.

"I'm sure you could find a ride, or worst case walk home," Sam said without looking back.

Dean wanted to call after Sam or correct himself to his friends, but he couldn't make the words come out. He wished that he could have just had the balls to tell them that Sam was his boyfriend.

Charlie raised her eyebrow at Dean, "What was that about?"

"Just wait here a second," Dean told them, then ran after Sam.

He reached Sam's car just as Sam was opening the door.

Dean slammed the door shut and stood in between Sam and the door.

"Are you sure you want to be standing that close to me, _pal_?" Sam asked.

Dean flinched from the words, surprised by the aggressiveness in Sam's tone.

"Look, I know-" Dean tried.

"Don't explain." Sam told him. "I get it. It pisses me off, but I get it. You aren't ready to tell them. Fine, but I'm not gonna sit around and pretend to be your friend."

"Sam-" Dean tried again, feeling like a total dick.

"Just move." Sam told him.

Dean did as he was told and asked, "What about Jo?"

"I'll come back for her or send Jess," Sam responded, then opened the car door again. "Have fun lying to them."

Dean watched as Sam left, then awkwardly walked back towards his friends and sat at the bottom of the bleachers.

"What's with him?" Garth asked.

"Nothing, he just remembered that he's supposed to pick his Mom up," Dean lied.

Dean sat, half listening to his friends for most of the second half. He participated in their conversation occasionally but mostly stared at the parking lot, hoping Sam would come back.

When the game was almost over he saw Sam's car pull back into the parking lot and was disappointed when he saw Jess get out of the driver's seat.

She walked straight for the bleachers, looking pissed.

The instant she was close enough she slapped Dean across the face, hard.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when Jess physically dragged him away from the bleachers, with surprising strength.

Once they were out of earshot of Dean's friends, she let go of his arm.

"You're a jackass," She told him.

"I know," He told her.

"And yet you continue to be a jackass," She hissed. "And you continue to sit there, happily lying to your friends."

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked angrily.

"Gee, I don't know." Jess said sarcastically. "How about sack up and tell them."

"It's not that easy, okay?" Dean asked. "I really fucking wish it was."

Jess slapped him again.

"I am not Sam." She said angrily. "_I am not going to feel sorry for you._ It _is _that easy. Those people are supposed to be your friends and you're too fucking scared to tell them? You, the same guy who told your entire new school and didn't give a fuck what anyone thought except for Sam. So why can't you tell your own goddamn friends? If you're too afraid to tell them, then they must be real great friends. And those are the people who's opinions you care about more than Sam's."

"It isn't that easy. How would you know whether it is or not?" Dean growled. "And don't you dare turn my stupidity against them. You have no idea what kind of friends they are, you haven't even met them."

"And I've never heard a word about them before, neither has Sam," Jess said angrily. "Are they too good to even be mentioned to us?"

"I'm done with this," Dean said turning to leave. After a few steps he turned and said, "And Sam doesn't feel sorry for me, he's just mad at me."

"No. Sam cares too much. He's willing to let you get away with this shit. He's pissed off, yet he practically came back to apologize for 'overreacting'." Jess told him. "Congratulations, asshole, you're off the hook.. From Sam at least. You'd better watch yourself around me, Winchester."

Dean rolled his eyes and headed back towards the bleachers.

Jess left with a confused Jo, while Adam headed towards his brother, Charlie, Andy, and Garth.

"Can you guys drive him back to the house?" Dean asked. "I've gotta walk somewhere, I'll meet you guys there."

"Sure," Andy responded. "But are you sure you don't want us to drop you off? I brought the van."

"Nah, I'm fine," Dean answered, then headed off in the opposite direction of the parking lot.

He walked past the school and cut through a ditch to get to a road close to Sam's.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he arrived at Sam's house. He knocked at the door.<p>

At first he thought no one was going to answer, but then Jess opened the door and glared at him.

"Judging by your face, I'm guessing that you aren't planning on letting me talk to him," Dean commented.

Jess stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Jess asked. "Just go back to your stupid friends, he doesn't want to talk to you until they're gone."

"Really?" Dean asked. "How about _he _tells me that."

"How about you quit acting like a douchebag?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Sam came back from the washroom to find that Jess had disappeared from the living room.<p>

He faintly heard her voice coming from outside, so he headed out the front door. He froze in shock when he saw Dean and Jess on the front yard. He was even more shocked by what he heard.

"Just please leave," Jess told him. "You've already done enough damage today."

"How about you quit being a fucking bitch and let Sam talk for himself?" Dean asked.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sam asked from the doorway. "I go upstairs for two minutes and come back to this?"

Dean and Jess both turned to Sam, wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"You want me to talk for myself, Dean? Fine." Sam said angrily as he walked onto the grass. "Jess, go inside."

She went inside without a word, although she didn't look too happy about it.

"Look, I know that I shouldn't have introduced you as my friend, I wish that I-" Dean started.

"You're right you shouldn't have," Sam agreed. "But you know what the funny thing is? I'm nowhere near as angry about that as I am about the way you were just talking to Jess. Maybe she was acting overprotective, but she certainly didn't deserve to be called a 'fucking bitch'."

"I just wanted to talk to you and I got pissed off when she wouldn't let me," Dean tried to explain.

"I don't care," Sam told him. "Your old friends showed up and you instantly turned right back into the dick you used to be. We're done, Dean. And we aren't friends. We're nothing."

Dean stood there, dumbfounded, as he watched Sam walk back into his house.

"I am such an idiot," Dean muttered to himself as he turned to walk back to his house.

* * *

><p>Dean's friends stayed over for a few hours. Andy and Garth were already in the van, when Charlie told Dean that she had come here to tell him some news.<p>

"It kinda sucks for me, but it should be good news for you," She told him. "..My dad got a job here. I didn't tell you before because it wasn't for sure, but now we bought a house and everything. We move in just over a week. I'm kind of dreading going to a new school, but at least I'll have you, right?"

"That'll be great," Dean told her, as he mentally cursed at himself some more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry for not updating for months, I had a very hard time writing this chapter. Hopefully it turned out good. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading :D**

**A super gigantor thank you goes out to the reviewers of last chapter who helped me reach more than 200 reviews!: LeighAnnWallace, gaaralover51411, F, Cold Kagome, kissacazador, Jamian the Professor, Panda24, PrettyGirlyFan, and Guest**


	18. Chapter 18

"Not that I'm not enjoying your company, but why the hell isn't Sam driving you?" Gabe asked.

That was the question Dean had been dreading.

"Because I'm a jackass," Dean muttered.

Gabe raised an eyebrow, "What'd you do?"

"Why don't you ask Jess once we get to school," Dean responded as he stared down at Sam's name on his cast. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," Gabe answered.

After a not so short silence, Dean began to speak quietly, "A few friends from my old school showed up at Adam and Jo's soccer game as a surprise. I started acting weird. And I was gonna tell them, I swear to god I was going to tell them.. But instead I pussied out mid sentence and introduced him as my friend. Sam said he had to go. He was pissed, but he didn't say anything in front of them." Dean humorlessly chuckled to himself. "And Sam was willing to put up with that as long as he didn't have to be there to pretend... But after the game Jess showed up to pick up Jo and she was pissed. I don't blame her. She yelled at me; I agreed with her at first. But then I got pissed off and left before I could say something stupid. Which would have worked a hell of a lot better if I hadn't walked over to Sam's house afterwards. She was there and tried to convince me to go back to my friends and leave Sam alone until they were gone. I should have listened, but instead I started swearing at her. Sam heard and that was it... 'We aren't friends. We're nothing'."

Dean couldn't bring himself to mention that Charlie was moving to their school. He already felt stupid enough without bringing that up. And he really wanted to put off thinking about that for as long as possible.

Gabe pulled into a parking spot as he sarcastically responded, "Today shouldn't be awkward at all."

"Especially at lunch. I'm guessing that the other tables aren't going to be so welcoming," Dean responded.

"So we'll make a new table," Gabe responded as he opened his car door.

"But I thought that you have an invitation from Jess to sit with them today," Dean said smirking as he got out of the car.

"What's with your face?" Gabe asked.

"You like her," Dean pointed out. "She's the girl with a mind of her own you were talking about, isn't she?"

Gabe groaned.

"I take that as a yes," Dean said. "Then you should go sit with them. I'll live."

"Nah, I can't leave you by yourself to look like a puppy someone just kicked," Gabe said with a smirk. "I'll sit there some other time. Besides I sit with her in science now."

"And I sit with her first class. Which should go well," Dean commented sarcastically as he entered the school. "At least I should be able to talk to her, the seating plan is non-negotiable."

* * *

><p>Dean waited until the bell rang to go to class. Jess was already sitting at their table when Dean entered the room. She ignored him as he sat down.<p>

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a minute and a half, Dean broke their less than comfortable silence.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday. I was ticked at myself and took it out on you." God, he felt like such a chick. "And I'm not just saying that so you'll go tell Sam and everything'll be better again. I'm not stupid; I know that's not happening."

Jess looked up at him, her first acknowledgment that he was even there.

"I probably shouldn't have slapped you.. Especially the second time," She admitted.

Dean was going to say something, but was cut off when the teacher asked the class to settle down. He didn't get another chance to talk to her that class.

* * *

><p>Sam and Jess's gym class was still playing volleyball. A few people were setting up the net while they sat on the bench.<p>

"I just don't think you should have broke up with him over something he said to me," Jess insisted. "It's not like I was being that nice to him."

"We already went over this last night. And in the car this morning," Sam responded. "It's not just that. It's because he reverted back into douche-mode the instant his friends showed up."

"Do you know how guilty I feel right now?" Jess asked. "You guys were so happy and you broke up because of me."

"Not because of you," Sam corrected.

"He feels bad about it," Jess tried.

"Good." Sam responded. "But that doesn't magically make things better. He can't keep acting like an asshole and getting away with it because he feels bad afterwards."

* * *

><p>When Gabe entered the lunchroom, Dean was already sitting at a new table with Pamela and Ash.<p>

On his way past Sam's table, Gabe stopped and leaned over to whisper to Jess, "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on this table."

Sam and Dean sat at separate tables, but spent their lunch hour almost identically. They both sat at their tables quietly, picking at their food, and sneaking looks at the other.

* * *

><p>When Dean entered math class Sam wasn't there yet.<p>

Dean instantly took a spot in the back-left corner of the room. That way he wouldn't have to try to talk to Sam or have Sam move to a different desk in order to avoid him.

The class dragged out for what felt like years to Dean. The instant that the bell rang he practically ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>During LA class, Gabe and Dean finished their good copy of their story and handed it in.<p>

There was still ten minutes left so they sat in the back corner and talked.

"Was your day as bad as you were expecting?" Gabe asked.

Dean ignored the question and switched the topic, "So, what happened in science?"

"Balthazar's a perv. Nothing new," Gabe responded.

"No surprise there." Dean responded. "...God I wish this day would end so it could just be the weekend."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you'll still have to come back on Monday," Gabe responded. "And things are still going to be the same."

"Way to cheer a guy up," Dean commented.

"That's not how I meant it," Gabe responded. "I just meant that you either need to learn to deal with the way things are now or come up with a plan to change it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry that I've been so inconsistent with my updates lately.**

**A giant octopus sized thank you goes out to the amazing reviewers of last chapter: eddy6401, cold kagome, kissacazador, LeighAnnWallace, Chey, Gravind Divine, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, gothpandaotaku, and Guest**


	19. Chapter 19

When the day was finally over, Dean and Gabe left sex-ed and headed to Gabe's car.

Dean sat there silently for the first half of the drive, staring out the window distracted.

"So do you have any ideas for a plan?" Gabe asked.

"No," Dean muttered. It was easy to decide that he needed one, it was the whole thinking of one thing that he didn't like. "It's not that easy."

"We'll think of something," Gabe told him.

Dean just went back to silently staring out his window until they arrived in his driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, man," Dean said as he got out of the car.

"Sure. You want one Monday?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Dean responded.

* * *

><p>When Dean entered his house he dropped his binder on the floor and headed for the kitchen. He'd barely touched his food at lunch and now he was starving.<p>

As he was reheating a couple slices of pizza he heard the front door open. Then two voices.

"Shit," Dean muttered under his breath.

A few seconds later Adam and Jo entered the kitchen. Dean felt like sticking his head inside the microwave. The pair went silent the instant that they saw Dean.

There was a few seconds of awkward eye contact before the microwave dinged. Dean opened it as fast as he could and grabbed his food and left the room, ignoring the fact that the plate was burning his hands.

He went to his room, closing the door behind himself so that he wouldn't have to have more awkward eye contact if they walked by.

As he sat on the bed, Dean went through different speeches in his head trying to decide how the hell he was going to tell Charlie.

He spent the rest of the weekend coming up with speeches, trying to think of a plan, and ignoring Adam's concerned looks. The weekend seemed to drag on, but when Monday morning came he couldn't believe that it was already time to be going back to school. That he'd have to see Sam again.

* * *

><p>"Judging by your face I'm going to guess that you had a fun weekend," Gabe said sarcastically as Dean entered the car.<p>

"I feel like a girl," Dean said in response.

* * *

><p>When Dean went to his first class, Jess was already sitting at their table.<p>

Dean sat down next to her and remained silent for a few minutes, then turned in his chair suddenly. Jess was already staring at him.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Dean began.

"That wasn't the deal when we were talking on Friday?" Jess asked, seeming amused. Dean took that as a good sign.

"That was part of the deal. I didn't get to finish though," Dean told her. "Look, I don't know about you, but I considered us to be friends. And I was a major jackass." Dean was terrible at apologies. "So.."

"Don't strain yourself," Jess joked. "We're good."

"Good," Dean said feeling a slight relief. That was one less person that he had to act awkward around. But lunch and math were still going to suck.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Dean sat at the same table as he had Friday with Pam, Gabe, and Ash.<p>

* * *

><p>Math wasn't as bad as he had been expecting it to be. He sat in the back again where he could sneak looks at Sam without being caught.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to fly by.<p>

During LA, Gabe managed to keep Dean's thoughts on things other than Sam by making a whole bunch of stupid jokes.

* * *

><p>Next they went to the gym and were told that this week they would be playing football. Dean grinned from ear to ear.<p>

"What are you grinning about, you can't play with a broken arm," Gabe told him. "Why'd you even bother bringing your gym clothes?"

"Because I totally can play with my stupid arm," Dean said. He loved football and he wasn't going to sit on the side just because of some stupid cast. His day just got a little better.

"Sure you can," Gabe said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be in the girl's change room?" Balthazar asked when Dean walked in.

"I could if you want," Dean said with a smug look. "I have a better chance with the girls than you do. Have you given up on Jess yet?"

"He hasn't," Gabe answered for his cousin. "He got himself rejected again in science today."

Balthazar glared at a beaming Gabe.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Dean said with a smirk. "I only look at attractive guys, so you've got nothing to worry about. Gabe on the other hand..."

Balthazar gave his cousin a horrified look.

"God you're easy to mess with," Dean told him. "I'm just here to change, so if you have a problem with that you can go in the bathroom stall."

Balthazar unhappily walked away to the other side of the change room.

Dean quickly changed, then left the change room. As he reentered the gym, Mr. Garnwich gave him a skeptical look, but didn't comment.

Once everyone was out of the change room, Garnwich told Meg and Ruby that they were team captains.

Meg got to pick first and instantly picked Dean.

"I thought I'd be last. Especially with a gimp arm," Dean said to Gabe before he walked over there.

"Just adding a little pressure," Gabe told him with a smirk.

Balthazar eyed them uneasily as Ruby chose Uriel. Apparently Dean's comment about Gabe being attractive had really unnerved him.

A few minutes later the teams were all picked and the teacher had explained the rules to everyone, so they headed outside to play.

Unfortunately Balthazar was on the same team as Dean and Gabe.

At first Balthazar and a few of his dickbag friends controlled the ball and wouldn't pass to Dean, or anyone else for that matter, even if they were open, but then Mr. Garnwich yelled that they had to pass to a girl before they could score.

The ball was thrown to Meg. Balthazar and Dean were both wide open and Balthazar was yelling for her to pass to him. Meg just smirked and threw it to Dean, who immediately scored a touchdown.

"What the fuck was that?" Balthazar asked as he approached her. "I was wide open."

"So was he," Meg said, clearly not afraid of Balthazar. "And with one hand he got a touch down the first time he got the ball. You've had it for the last twenty minutes and you haven't done shit all."

Since Meg was the only girl in their class who was actually willing to catch the ball, Dean got the ball pretty often from then on. And between Dean, Gabe, and Meg they managed to get a lot of points and piss Balthazar off a lot.

Dean was surprised by how fast the day had gone by. It was just one less day before Charlie got there and he would have to tell her.

* * *

><p>By Tuesday, Dean had formed a successful pattern. In the morning he would get picked up by Gabe, then he would go to his morning classes and hang out with Jess, Pamela, and Ash. At lunch he would sit at his new table with Gabe, Ash, and Pam. Then he would white-knuckle his way through math while hiding in the back corner. Then he'd hang out with Gabe in LA and play football during gym and go home.<p>

By the time the weekend finally came, he was in full panic mode.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up Saturday at noon to someone jabbing him in the side.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" Dean grumbled as he rolled over and opened his eyes to see Charlie grinning down at him.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks for reading! Updates will be slower during November since I am doing NaNoWriMo. If I get ahead of my word count I'll try to write some short chapters for my stories just so I can get something up.**

**An extra thanks goes out to the amazing reviewers of last chapter: LeighAnnWallace, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, cold kagome, Gravind Divine, Chey, kissacazador, thatonefanboyyoulove, and the two anonymous guest reviewers :D**


	20. Chapter 20

_Dean woke up Saturday at noon to someone jabbing him in the side._

_"What the hell was that for?" Dean grumbled as he rolled over and opened his eyes to see Charlie grinning down at him._

_Fuck._

"So this is what you do now?" Charlie asked. "Sleep all day?"

"No," Dean denied before pulling the covers over his head.

"Right, and that's exactly why I was told to go wake you up or else you probably weren't going to get out of bed at all," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Dean told her, his voice muffled by the blanket. "You know my family's full of compulsive liars."

"Do you think that you could act a little more excited to see me and a little less like you can't even stand to look at my face?" Charlie asked before pulling the covers back down.

"Sorry," Dean said with a smirk. "Now that I know that I have to see your face every day I don't want to."

"Thanks," Charlie said sarcastically as she sat down on the bed beside him. "If you aren't going to get out, then I'm getting in."

"There's a girl in my bed, scandalous," Dean said jokingly.

"Shut up, dork," Charlie told him.

"Oh, you're calling me a dork?" Dean asked challengingly. "Really?"

"Mhmm," She said happily. "So anything new since I last saw you?"

That was Dean's golden opportunity. It was the exact right time for him to tell her about the giant break up, to tell her what Sam really had been to him. Dean tried as hard as he could to force the words out.

"…Nothing really," Dean said after a short pause.

"Wow, it must be boring here," Charlie commented.

But it wasn't. Dean felt like slamming his face against the wall. Why was he so goddamn afraid to tell her? Why couldn't he get the stupid words out?

* * *

><p>On Monday, Gabe picked up Dean and Charlie who didn't have a car of her own. Gabe and Charlie seemed to get along well.<p>

"So is there anything going on between you and that blonde girl who slapped you?" Charlie asked Dean when there was a lapse in conversation.

Gabe turned to Dean with a look of disbelief and anger that he hadn't told Charlie yet.

"Jess? Not a chance," Dean said honestly.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school, Dean practically bolted away from her the instant that they entered the school. Charlie was left to turn into the front office by herself as her friend ran off down the hallways in the opposite direction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From Gabe:<strong>

_You seriously still didn't tell her? You know that she's going to find out from other people today._

* * *

><p>When Sam entered the gym at the start of second class, the smile instantly fell off of his face when he spotted a certain redhead standing in the gym office and handing a sheet of paper to the gym teacher.<p>

"Isn't that Dean's friend?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "What's she doing here? Does she go here now?"

"I guess so," Jess said as she watched Charlie leave the gym office and head into the girl's change room.

Charlie had heard more than a few things about Dean as she walked through the hallways and during her first class. She hadn't had any classes with him yet, so she wasn't sure what to think.

As the gym teacher took attendance, Charlie noticed that Sam and Jess, the girl who had slapped Dean, were both in her class.

Charlie didn't interact with either of them during the course of the class.

As Charlie was just finishing changing back into her regular clothes, her and Jess were the last two in the change room. Jess left just as she was putting her second shoe on.

Charlie got up and exited the change room, just catching up to her.

"Hey, it's Jess right?" Charlie asked, causing her to stop a few feet away from the change room door instead of continuing to walk towards the gym doors where Sam was waiting for her.

"Yeah," Jess said as she turned around. "And you're Charlie."

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked her.

"Sure," Jess agreed.

"I'll be in the caf," Sam called over to Jess, choosing to leave the gym as he saw that she seemed to be just starting up a conversation with Charlie.

"I've heard a lot of stuff today that Dean never even bothered to say a word about, and I was just wondering how much of it is true," Charlie said, deciding to ask someone else since Dean was not exactly a reliable source to ask at that point.

"He still didn't even tell you and you go here now?" Jess asked in disbelief.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Jess entered the cafeteria and went to go sit down next to Sam.<p>

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

Jess went to go answer him, but stopped when the cafeteria doors loudly slammed open.

Charlie Bradbury came storming in with her face reddened from anger as she headed towards the table where her supposed to be best friend was sitting.

When she reached Dean, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him hard enough to force him to stand up.

She went to open her mouth to yell at him, but ended up closing it again and turning to drag him by the front of the shirt towards the double doors.

Dean would have complained about the way that he was being dragged, but he was too afraid to at that point and he knew that it would only come back to bite him in the ass.

"You seriously didn't even think to give me a heads up or anything? You should have told me when we came to visit," Charlie hissed at him the instant that they had reached the hallway. She had to struggle to keep her voice down. "You are an idiot. You should have told me for Sam and for me regardless."

"So I take it you heard about everything," Dean said, staring at the floor instead of meeting her gaze.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "And you're a complete moron for thinking that I'd be upset when I found out."

"Well-" Dean went to go point out.

"Don't even say it," Charlie stopped him. "I'm not upset about you liking guys. I'm upset about you not telling me and totally screwing things up with him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry that I haven't updated this in like months! ****I'm trying to start updating the Supernatural stories that I never planned on deserting, but somehow ended up not updating for months after starting to write Vampire Diaries stuff again along with my other stuff. So sorry if the updates are slow, but hopefully they won't be... Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope that you enjoyed the update! :D**

**An extra big thank you goes out to all of the reviewers of the last chapter: SupernaturallyEgocentric, thatonefanboyyoulove, cold kagome, kissacazador, Cynnnie, XxZessxX, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, Gravind Divine, raineynight, pls omg, and the anonymous guest reviewer :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"I wanted to tell you," Dean defended himself honestly. "And I tried to make myself do it multiple times, but I couldn't get it out."

Charlie began to feel a little bad for her friend, but not quite bad enough to stop yelling at him.

"Yeah, well I still deserved to know before I showed up at school and found out from the people who are making fun of you," Charlie hissed at him.

"I know," Dean said. "I know that I should have told you and you deserved better than this."

"Damn right," Charlie replied. "Now whose ass do I have to kick for all the douchey jokes that I heard today?"

"Um.." Dean said awkwardly, not sure if she was serious or not.

"Come on Winchester," She said. "My time's valuable."

Dean had to crack a smile at that.

"Well the main dick is a guy named Balthazar," Dean said. "But what are you going to do about it? And besides I already beat the shit out of him once when he tried to start a fight with Adam."

"Did beating him up stop him?" Charlie asked.

"Not really," Dean responded. "I mostly just ignore him now."

"Yeah, well nobody makes fun of my best friend except for me," Charlie said as she turned back towards the doors of the cafeteria. "Maybe getting beat up by a girl will convince him to stop.."

Before Dean had the chance to stop her or ask any more questions, she was already through the cafeteria doors.

Dean followed after her, but was still several steps behind her when he walked in.

"Which one of you fuckers is Balthazar?" She asked loudly, seeming to surprise most of the other students sitting in the cafeteria.

"That would be me," Balthazar said, standing up and smirking at her seductively. "And who are you?"

Charlie walked straight over to him angrily.

"Your worst nightmare," She said dramatically before punching him across the face and sending him to the ground.

"Aww shit," She said, clutching at her hand in pain afterwards. "Why do video games and TV shows make that look so easy?"

Dean headed over to her quickly.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah," Charlie said, still holding her hand close to her. "Did it at least look cool?"

"Yeah, you looked badass," Dean said with a chuckle.

"Sweet," Charlie said through the pain.

"Excuse me, but what the hell was that?" Asked Balthazar, who had now stood back up and was clutching at his face.

"That was for my friend," Charlie said before turning to storm out of the cafeteria.

"Who the hell was that?" Balthazar asked as she walked away.

"That was Charlie Bradbury and I suggest that you don't mess with her," Dean threatened.

"I have never even seen her before in my life," Balthazar pointed out. "Does she even go here?"

"She does now," Dean said. "She just moved from my old school. ...I'll leave you alone to try to defend yourself on the fact that a girl punched you so hard that you got knocked to the ground."

Dean turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When he reached the hallway, Dean spotted Charlie being talked to by one of the lunch monitors who had witnessed her scene in the cafeteria.<p>

Charlie was putting on the fake tears as she said, "Look it's my first day and I don't know anyone or where anything is and I heard that this guy has been saying all of this terrible stuff about me and-" She stopped to sniffle.

"Look, I understand that," The lunch monitor said. "But that's still no excuse to punch another student in the face."

"Sorry, I swear I'm not usually a violent person," Charlie said, continuing the show. "It's just there's all the stress from the move and all of this new stuff and people and I'm so behind in all of my classes and I swear it won't happen again."

"I'm going to let you get away with just a warning this one time," The monitor told her. "I know the guy that you punched and he gets into a lot of trouble, so I'm going to assume that you at least had a good reason. But violence still isn't the answer and if I have to talk to you about anything else then you're going straight to the office."

"Thank you," Charlie said through her fake tears.

"Are you okay?" The lunch monitor asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Charlie told her.

The lunch monitor nodded at her once and then headed back into the cafeteria as if nothing had happened.

Charlie turned towards Dean with a smirk on her face as she wiped the forced tears away with one quick swipe.

"That was impressive," Dean told her.

"I know," Charlie said arrogantly as she walked over to him and held up both hands for a high five.

He high fived her and then she winced a little as he slapped her sore hand.

"Seriously, how do you punch people?" Charlie asked him. "I punched him once and now I'm holding my hand like a little bitch. You punch people and it's like it never even hurt you."

Dean chuckled a little.

"I don't know, maybe you get used to it," He responded.

"So now that we've made our point by dramatically storming out, where are we eating?" Charlie asked as she looked back towards the cafeteria.

"Come on," Dean said as he opened the door and began to lead her in.

"Alright, but I'm getting half of your food for compensation," She told him.

"Compensation for what? Your hurt hand or not telling you?" Dean asked.

"How about both?" Charlie asked excitedly. "Maybe I'll just take all of your food."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! :D I hope that you liked the chapter and thanks for reading!**

**An extra gigantor thank you goes out to all of the amazeballs reviewers of the last chapter: Supernaturally Egocentric, cold kagome, XxZessxX, and Gravind Divine**


End file.
